The Host Club's Sassy Girl
by rocketandroll
Summary: Ever imagined a tomboy being in the host club?
1. Special guest

**Author's note: Hello. It is my first time writing an Ouran host story and I am nervous about this. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Please don't be too harsh in the review, I mean I just started watching this like, for only a few days and I'm not done watching the whole series. So, here I go!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club. I am merely a fan . ;)

Chapter 1: Special guest

"Eh, where's Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked looking around for the boy with the bunny

"Today's the day" Tamaki uttered

"Are you sure it's today?" The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Definitely" said Kyoya

"Hunny should be here any moment" said Mori

What was so special about this day? More importantly, why was the Third Music room's theme "Sports cars" and why was the floor designed as racing tracks?

"Can you already tell me what's going on?" said Haruhi while putting up last minute decorations

"Still not in costume?" said Tamaki while walking over to her "Put this on" he added giving her a racing attire

"_What in the world?" Haruhi thought_

"No questions, you'll meet that person any time soon" said Tamaki "Now, go on"

Haruhi stepped inside the dressing room to get changed. _"Racing attire?" She thought_

Something was going on. Why would the host club think of a Sports car theme? Haruhi was definitely sure the girls wouldn't enjoy it much. Another thing, the host club was closed today but why were they preparing such decorations?

As soon as she changed, she went out the dressing room and helped with the last minute preparations.

The door creaked open. Kyoya alerted everyone to take their positions. Flower petals swooned to the door welcoming the guest.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club" they all welcomed

Then Hunny came jumping in still holding the bunny, but not only that, he was also holding a hand. Haruhi fixed her eyes on the person next to Hunny. From the first look, Haruhi recognized the person as a boy. The boy was about her height. He wore a white polo with blue jeans and he had a brown scarf tied around his neck. He also had a brown cap to complement his outfit. His eyes were honey-glazed and his hair was blonde, she could tell by his side swept bangs.

Then the sound of party poppers greeted the guest as he walked towards them.

"I told you not to tell them I'm arriving, Hunny" said the boy stopping in front of the host club members

"But Aki!" Hunny argued

"Aki, welcome back! It's been so long" said Tamaki welcoming the boy with a hug

The twins then rushed to the boy and gave him a hug as well. Next was Mori, and last was Kyoya. Haruhi just sat at the chair and looked at them. Finally, she stood up and went towards them.

"Ah, Aki this is the host club's new member, Haruhi" Tamaki introduced

The boy smiled and said "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Haruhi replied

"Haruhi, this is Aki. He is hunny's younger sibling" said Kyoya

"Younger sibling?" Haruhi questioned

"Hai" Aki answered

"Aki, how's it been in England?" the twins asked

"It's great" Aki replied

"I bet you missed the host club!" said Tamaki

"Ah, very much" Aki replied

Aki looked around the place and smiled "You really didn't have to design the place"

"For our Aki, it should. The theme was Kyoya's idea" the twins answered

Aki smiled at Kyoya and said "Arigatou"

"How long are you going to stay here?" Kyoya asked

Aki giggled and replied "I'm going to start school tomorrow as a sophomore"

Their eyes widened

"That's right, Aki will be a student here" said Hunny

Tamaki shook Aki's shoulders and said "that's wonderful!"

"Well now, we shouldn't let our food get cold let's celebrate and eat!" Kyoya announced

"Hai!" they all replied

They were all having a good time discussing about good memories. Haruhi just sat there quietly and listened. Aki noticed Haruhi.

"Haruhi"

"Mm?" Haruhi responded

"How are you finding the host club?"

"Pretty great" Haruhi simply replied

"I see"

"Well you see…" said Haruhi as she trailed off to tell the story of why she became a host

"I knew it" Aki replied

"Knew what?" Haruhi asked curiously

"That you are a girl"

"How did you?" Tamaki asked

"I can tell"

"How?"

Aki smirked "It's a gift"

"Aki, did you become a host?" Haruhi asked

Everyone let out a smirk and Haruhi became curious as to why everyone was like that.

"Only once" said Aki as he placed his right hand on his cap "You see…" he added and at the same time removed his cap as the wavy blonde hair fell down to the shoulders

Haruhi's eyes widened as she stared at the boy. Actually, not just a boy but a pretty boy.

"I'm a girl" said Aki with a smile

"_A girl?! So he's not a boy but actually a girl?! If he's I mean, she's a girl, she's actually a pretty girl" Haruhi thought_

"Surprised?" said the twins

"Aki, your hair" said Tamaki

"Like it?" Aki asked

"Have you turned to a girl?" Mori asked

Aki giggled "Who knows"

"What do you mean by "turned to a girl?" " Haruhi asked

Mori ruffled Aki's hair and said "Aki is one of the boys"

"One of the boys?" Haruhi asked being confused

"That's right; she used to be a tomboy. She loved hanging around us and she even tried out once as a junior member of the host club" Kyoya explained

"I see, what happened then? Why only once?" Haruhi asked

"Because I'm only in junior high and I was going to leave for England" Aki simply replied

"You know, I couldn't tell that you were a girl. To be honest, if you had your hair down you'd be pretty as a female and if you had your hair up, you'd be a pretty boy" said Haruhi

"That's why she became a member of the host club before" said Tamaki

"Mm! she used to have short hair! Just like mine!" said Hunny

"I see, so people couldn't tell she was a boy" said Haruhi

"But I only tried it for fun" said Aki "I'm not interested in girls"

"Huh?" Haruhi said being confused again

"She used to act like one of the boys and even dress like one but she wasn't all that of a tomboy" Tamaki explained

"That's right" Aki affirmed

"So Aki, what are you going to enter school as?" Hunny asked

"You know I hate dresses" Aki answered

"But your hair is longer, won't people find it weird seeing you as a girl and wearing a male student uniform? You can't wear a cap all the time to make you look like a boy" said Tamaki

"Wait a sec" said Aki as she tied her hair in a low ponytail "Problem solved?"

"ENNNGGGGG" said the twins meaning they disapproved "Not quiet"

"You still look like a girl" said Kaoru

"Ah!" said Haruhi as she took out her old glasses and handed it over to Aki "Try this"

Aki took the glasses from Haruhi and tried it on.

"Perfect!" Tamaki exclaimed

"Now you look more like a boy!" Hunny exclaimed as well

Tamaki stood up and raised his glass "Cheers to the return of Aki!"

"CHEERS!" they replied

After the party, Kyoya offered Aki to walk with him around the school campus.

"It's been so long" said Kyoya

"Yup" Aki simply replied

**Author's note: how is it? Hope it's not THAT bad. Anyway, this chapter is sort of just an introduction. If I had made errors on information about the anime please PM me. Please leave a review… thank you.**


	2. Let's play a game!

**Author's note: Alright, it has come to my knowledge that Hunny already has a younger sibling. So in this story, I'll intend Hunny to have two younger sibings. I'll have my OC "Aki" be the middle child. Well, this is a fan fic so almost anything can happen, right?**

Chapter 2: Let's play a game!

While Kyoya was taking a walk with Aki, the others were talking about their follow-up celebration. One gathering at the third music room was not enough for their welcoming to their special guest.

"Alright, so tonight it'll be at Hikaru and Kaoru's house!" Tamaki announced

"Hai!Hai!" the twins replied

"There's a follow up celebration to this?" Haruhi asked

"Well, yeah it has been so long since we last saw Aki" said Tamaki

"Oh yeah, tell me, does Aki love sports cars?" Haruhi asked looking around the room that they decorated

"She's a formula one racer" Hunny replied

"Wha-What?!" Haruhi stammered

"Yup, she's very much into the racing business" Tamaki added

"She used to be into martial arts but just like me, she realized that it wasn't what she wanted to do.Ever since she was young, she would be fascinated by the car races she would see on tv and I remember that she even promised herself that one day, she will be a racer. Therefore, she gave up martial arts in order to pursue what she really wanted " Hunny explained

"She's always been a boy" the twins added

"That's right, when she was young, girls would normally play with dolls but she would prefer boisterous games" Hunny added

Hikaru smirked and said "Remember when we tried turning her into a girl?"

Kaoru sighed and said "How can I forget? We made all our efforts to turn her into a girl"

"Such as dressing her up like one, giving her all the gifts that a girl would want and a lot more" Hikaru added

"But none of those worked, we even tried kissing her to crack her up" Tamaki added

"But the all our efforts were useless" the twins said

"Heck, she maybe even harder to transform to a girl than Haruhi" Kaoru joked

Haruhi flinched at that comment and balled her fist into Kaoru "What does that mean?" she said with a death glare

Everybody then became silent

Just then the twins had an idea "Let's play a game!"

"What? What game?" Tamaki asked

The twins looked at each other and nodded approving their idea "The first one to turn Aki into a girl will win a kiss from Haruhi!"

"WHAT?!" Haruhi exclaimed angrily

"Count me in!" Tamaki said eagerly. He couldn't let a chance like this pass.

"Me too! Takashi as well!" said Hunny

Haruhi flinched and knocked the head of the twins "Are you two out of your minds?! Who said I would kiss anyone?!"

The twins rubbed their heads and began thinking

Just then Mori uttered "Ootoro"

Everyone sweat-dropped

The twins smirked and Kaoru said "That's it! To avoid kissing anyone of us, you have to win the game as well!"

Hikaru smirked "You'll try to change Aki to a girl like the rest of us and if you win, no one is going to kiss you and you can have all the Ootoro you want"

Haruhi thought for a moment and said "Count me in"

"Ootoros work everytime" said the twins while they shook their heads

"But then again, wouldn't it be pointless? What if she never changes just like last time?" said Hunny

Then Haruhi realized she had to go home already. Haruhi got her things and smiled at them.

She opened the door and just before she left she said to them "Well, I don't think so. Remember her hair?" and she left leaving the others clueless.

"Her...hair?!" they said in unison being flabbergasted

**Author's note: So what do you think? Please review. So I know what you guys think of my story and stuff. **

**What's in the next chapter?**

**1. Let the games begin! And also, what will happen during the follow up party since the game has already started?**


	3. How do you change a tomboy to a girl?

Chapter 3: How do you change a tomboy to a girl?

"Oh, that reminds me about tonight-"said Kyoya but apparently he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Aki's cell phone rang

"Sorry" Aki replied while giving Kyoya a sheepish smile and she got her cell phone to answer it

"Ah" Kyoya uttered meaning it was okay

"Mm? Kaoru?! How did you get my number? Oh, I see it was Hunny. Head back now? But… hello? Kaoru?" the call ended leaving Aki dumbfounded.

"Kaoru?" Kyoya asked curiously

"Hai, He said we should head back now" said Aki

Kyoya shrugged and said "Maybe we should"

"Mm, but wait, what was it you were about to tell me?" Aki asked

Kyoya smiled and said "Nothing"

Aki shrugged and said "Alright"

And they headed back.

Upon reaching the third music room, Aki noticed that Haruhi wasn't there. They were all sitting down and talking.

"Ano…where's Haruhi?" Aki asked

"She went home already" Tamaki answered

"I see" Aki replied

"Ja, we should all go home and prepare for the party later!" Hunny said enthusiastically

"This sure is a non-stop celebration" said Aki

"Well, how many times do we get to celebrate a friend's return?" said Tamaki while ruffling Aki's hair

She grabbed Tamaki's hand and giggled "I'm not a kid anymore"

"Yes you are" Tamaki teased

"Anyway, we'll see you" the twins said

"Mm" Aki responded with a smile

**Aki's POV**

Hunny and I headed home. We had to be there around 6:00 pm and as soon as we got home, Hunny and I got ready for the party. I decided to wear a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a thin white scarf. I had my hair in a low ponytail, it was very simply since I thought it was just us old friends.

Hunny on the other hand, wore a pair of light brown shorts and a white polo. He still looked like a kid for his age. Especially with his outfit, but that's what he wanted and it is his sense of style.

We headed towards Hikaru and Kaoru's house right after. Upon arriving, everyone was already there. Boy, they sure do prepare fast. What are they, excited? Oh well, At least I'm happy we'll be able to start early and have more time to catch up on things.

Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to a guest room. This was so weird.

"What's going on?" I asked them as they sat me on the bed

They didn't reply

"What's going on?!" this time, I demanded an answer

Kaoru leaned about 2 centimeters away from my face and said "Sur-prise"

"What?!" I asked raising an eyebrow in confusion "Hikaruuu!!!!" I said in a sing song voice hoping he will tell me what was going on.

"Sorry, Aki but we have to do this" he said while rummaging through the closet

It then struck me **"Make-over"**

_Flashback to middle school days_

"_No! No! No! Get this off me!" I complained while tugging the mini skirt I was wearing hoping it would get longer (As if it would)._

"_Aki, you should get used to dressing like a girl! You **are** a girl" said Hikaru putting make-up on me_

_Flashback ended_

"No way" I said as I stood up and backed off the twins

"Hikaru…" Kaoru uttered as he gave him some kind of signal

I backed towards the door and turned the knob slowly as they were walking towards me slowly as well. Then I opened the door and ran out.

Alright, it was a cat and mouse chase scene. We were running along the second floor; I tried to get away from the evil clutches of the twins. Dammit! They're not going to turn me into a girl again, right?

**Normal POV**

Hikaru caught Aki and dragged her inside the room. Aki on the other hand was whining while Hikaru dragged. They pushed her into a chair and started to put on foundation on her face. Next, Kaoru applied blush on.

"Yuck" escaped from Aki's lips as she tried avoiding the brushes heading towards her face

Hikaru managed to hold Aki's chin and Kaoru applied the other make-up

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Aki said as she lowered her head

"Hmmm?" they both uttered as they stopped to look at the tomboy

Aki pushed them away and ran out the door. The twins ran after her once more. Aki ran down the stairs as she tried to hide and get away from the "make-up artists". Everyone fixed their eyes on the commotion that was going on.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aki cried

"Huh?" they all uttered

Aki ran behind Haruhi and tried to use her as protection

"Come on, Aki" said Kaoru

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked but then she noticed a make-up brush on Hikaru's hand

Aki tightened her grip on Haruhi's shirt

"Make-up?" said Haruhi as the others came closer to find out what was going on

"What's wrong, Aki-chan?" Hunny asked as Mori carried him towards his sister

Still gripping on Haruhi's shirt she glared at the twins and gave them an icy-cold look

Everyone froze and looked at the twins. It then struck everyone except Kyoya and Aki that the game has started. It was now time for everyone to take on the challenge of turning Aki into a girl.

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to hide the make-up brushes behind their backs as they apologized to Aki.

"Fine" said Aki as she smiled to the twins

Tamaki walked up to her and held her chin. "Make-up? Since when did you start wearing make-up?" he asked

Aki shook her head and replied "As if I wanted to wear this" while glaring at the twins

"Alright, that's enough" said Haruhi while calming everyone down

Everyone then gathered around the dining table since it was time to eat dinner. Tamaki walked by the twins as he whispered to them "Haha, didn't work"

The twins raised an eyebrow and grabbed Haruhi and told her "Hey, Haruhi why don't we go out tomorrow?"

Tamaki smacked the twins for teasing him as he said "Sure, why don't we **ALL** go?"

"Baka" Kyoya uttered as he watched Tamaki clobbering the twins

"Oi, are you guys gonna stop?!" said Aki giving them an icy-cold death glare

They stopped and looked at Aki being flabbergasted

"…Ice queen" Hikaru uttered

And they stopped before Aki's glare could scare them to death. Everyone was in an awkward position.

Aki then came to her senses and gave a smile and said "Ja! Let's eat!"

Everybody sweat-dropped and Haruhi said "She sure recovers easily"

They had dinner and talked about the host club and how everyone was doing. Aki had her share of stories too. What she did in England and all and her goals. After dinner, they decided to drink some wine and champagne. This kind of occasion rarely happened anyway so might as well enjoy the rest of the night.

"Here" said Aki as she handed the champagne glass to Haruhi

Haruhi shook her head and replied "I don't drink"

"Just try one, its okay if you don't finish it" Aki insisted

"Come on Haruhi" Tamaki also insisted

Haruhi accepted the champagne glass and took a sip

They sat down the couches in the living room. The twins grabbed Haruhi once more and sat her down between them.

"Hey! Haruhi should sit here!!! She's my daughter!" said Tamaki

"Here we go again" said Hunny as he took a bite from his cake. He didn't want to drink any champagne or wine, he naturally wanted something sweet

"Is it always like this?" Aki asked

"Hai" Kyoya replied sipping from his champagne glass

Aki giggled and sipped from her champagne glass as well

The twins stopped and smirked at each other as they announced "Let's play a game!"

"Not again…" Haruhi whispered

Hunny then stood up and began jumping as he exclaimed "Let's play! Let's play!"

The twins stood up. Kaoru announced "Shot glass!"

"Shot glass?!" Aki exclaimed with excitement

"Hai! Hai!" the twins answered in unison

"What game is that?" Haruhi asked

Tamaki stood up and objected "But Haruhi doesn't drink! What if the bottle points to her and she can't answer the truth or do the dare?"

Kyoya answered "Well, we don't know if the bottle will point to her or not right?"

Tamaki thought and objected once more "but we don't have the paper for the truth questions and dare, right?" this time he was sure he's going to win

But he was wrong, Kaoru brought out a bowl and Hikaru as well.

Kaoru said "Truth" While Hikaru said "Dare"

"You really had this ready?" Aki asked

"Hai!" the twins answered

Tamaki surrendered

Hikaru got the empty bottle of champagne and placed it in the middle of the floor. Everyone gathered around and sat on the floor.

"Demo… how does this game go?" Haruhi asked nervously

Aki who was sitting beside Haruhi explained "Shot glass, it's like truth or dare. Only instead of just truth or dare, there's also shot. If you pick either truth or dare you have to pick a paper from the bowl. Shot is when you have to drink a whole glass of champagne if you don't want to do truth or dare.

"What? A whole glass?!" Haruhi protested

"Yup, but there's always the option of truth or dare, right?" said Aki

"…Fine" said Haruhi

"Game! Game! Game!" an excited Hunny exclaimed

Hikaru spun the bottle; around and around it went as everybody was waiting to see to whom it would stop.

**Author's note: How is it? Anyway, I would like to thank ****duckichan87**** and ****LittleAngel22493**** for reviewing!!! You guys are the best. Oh, to whoever is reading this fic, please do leave a review so I would know what you think of it so far. ;) OH YEAH I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Anyone wanna suggest a dare or truth question? Fire away! ;)**


	4. Truth,Dare or Shot?

Chapter 4: Truth, Dare or Shot?

Everyone looked at the spinning bottle being anxious to know where it would stop. The twins gaped as the bottle began to slow down. Hunny and Aki got excited, Haruhi and Tamaki became nervous, Kyoya was just nonchalant as always and Mori was his usual stoic self.

The bottle stopped at Mori.

"Truth or Dare?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"…Dare" Mori answered

Kaoru handed over the bowl as Mori picked a folded paper. He opened it and remained emotionless.

"Oh we forgot to tell Haruhi the rules" said Hikaru.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi "We have a rule; you're only allowed to change your mind between truth or dare to shot within 3 seconds"

"I don't get it" said Haruhi

"For example, I already chose "Dare" but after hearing the dare I want to change my mind to shot since I can't do it. I only have 3 seconds to tell everyone that I want to go shot" Tamaki explained

"Gotcha" said Haruhi

"Well, what is it Takashi?" Hunny asked impatiently

"Dance the Macarena while humming the song" Mori nonchalantly said

Then everyone busted out laughing. They couldn't imagine Mori dancing the Macarena. This was too hilarious.

"What, are you going to do it?" Tamaki asked while laughing

Mori didn't answer. He stood up and started doing the Macarena. The others laughed and laughed. The twins were already rolling down the floor laughing. Heck, he was even humming the song and that's what made it so hilarious. After dancing, Mori immediately sat down and acted as if nothing happened.

Still giggling, Aki said "Mori, your turn to spin"

Mori then began to spin the bottle. Around and around it went, it eventually slowed down. Then it stopped, it stopped at Hunny

"Truth or dare?" Kaoru asked Hunny

"Dare" Hunny replied

Kaoru gave him the bowl and Hunny got a paper. He opened it and he sweat dropped.

"What? What?!" Aki asked full of excitement

Hunny didn't answer

"What is it?" Haruhi asked curiously

"Come on, Hunny what is it?" Tamaki asked

Hunny sighed and said "Tell something no one ever knew about your sibling"

"This should be good" said the twins

"Which one? Chika-chan or Aki-chan?" Hunny asked

"Aki, of course" Tamaki replied as he smirked

"Hunny, you're not going to…" said Aki being nervous at what could her brother say "Are you?" she added as she noticed the uneasy state of her brother

"Well…" Hunny started and then he looked at his sister

"…Fine" said Aki with a smile

Hunny then continued "Hmmm…Aki's afraid of clowns and mascots"

Everybody became silent

"That's it?" the twins asked cocking an eyebrow. They were expecting something more extreme like Aki having a crush on somebody or stuff like that.

"Well, at least I said something!" said Hunny while smiling

"Awww… we were expecting something that we really didn't know" said Tamaki

"Well, you still didn't know that till today" said Aki

"Clowns and mascots, huh?" said Kyoya

"It's Coulrophobia" Aki simply replied

"What made you so afraid of them?" Haruhi asked

"…Bad memories" Aki answered

"Hunny" said Hikaru pointing at the bottle. Hunny nodded and spun the bottle around. Spin, spin, and spin until it stopped at Haruhi.

"Truth or Dare?" Hikaru asked eagerly

"Truth" Haruhi answered

The twins gave her the bowl and she got a piece of paper. She read it and smiled this caused everyone to give her a weird look.

"Who is the one person in the group you would like to stay with you on a deserted island? NOTE: you cannot say "no one" " she read it aloud

The twins and Tamaki smirked and became eager to know who

"Shot"

"Ne?" said Hunny being surprised

"Shot" Haruhi said again

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki objected

"If it's only one person, it wouldn't be fair. I guess its better being stuck with all of you than just one" she said with a smile

"KAWAII!" The twins and Tamaki uttered with glowing eyes as they all grabbed her and started hugging her tightly

"LET GO! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!" Haruhi struggled but they just kept hugging her and pinching her cheeks

"She still has to drink the whole glass, right?" Hunny asked

Upon hearing that, they let her go.

"Fine with me" said Haruhi

The twins and Tamaki gasped. Hunny gaped as Aki gave her the full glass of champagne. In a matter of 3 seconds, Haruhi finished it up.

"Well, how is it?" Aki asked

"This won't get me tipsy right away, right?" Haruhi asked

"Only if you had about 2-3 more" Aki replied

"Haruhi, spin!" said Hunny

"Oh, that's right" said Haruhi.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

"Me?" said Aki as she pointed to herself

"Truth or Dare?" Kaoru asked

"Truth" Aki replied and got a paper from the bowl

"Neee?" escaped from Aki's lips

"What?" Haruhi asked

Aki read aloud "If you could kiss anyone in here who would it be? NOTE: You cannot say "no one" "

The twins smirked and cocked an eyebrow "Well?"

Haruhi sweat dropped _"Is this a coincidence? Why do I get the feeling this was really planned?" she thought_

"SHOT!" Aki answered before the three seconds were up

"Tsk. Tsk. Three seconds over" said Tamaki as he smirked as well

"Not yet!" said Aki as she tried defending herself

"it was over!" said the twins

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!" said Aki as she tried to get away

"Was to!" said the twins as they grabbed her to prevent her from running away

"It wasn't" Kyoya said

They all quieted down and looked at the Shadow king.

"She said it within three seconds" he added

"_Great, he just had to ruin our plan!" Hikaru thought_

Aki stuck her tongue out on the twins as they let her down

"Arigatou, Kyoya" Aki said

"Still, you have to drink" said Hunny

"Hai" she said as she poured the glass full

"Ano… Aki, I think you should pick either truth or dare next" said Haruhi

"Huh?"

"Well, that's your fourth glass" Haruhi reminded "It seems you're rather fond of drinking"

Aki smiled "Don't worry, I don't get tipsy that easily" and she drank the champagne "I think" she added

Kyoya cell phone then rang and he excused himself to go out and answer it.

"Ano… where's the bathroom?" Haruhi asked

"Oh… there's one by the end of that hall" Kaoru directed

"Hai" Haruhi replied

As Haruhi went out the bathroom, she bumped into Kyoya who was going back after answering the call.

"Gomenasai" said Haruhi

Kyoya just continued walking until Haruhi called his attention

"Kyoya-senpai?"

He turned around as he held his notebook and cell phone and asked "Nani?"

"Could you tell me more about Aki?" Haruhi asked

"It'll cost you" he teased

"What?!" she exclaimed

"What for?" he asked

"I'm just curious about her"

Kyoya sighed and turned his back on her "She's just like her brother, she has an undeniable love for sweets but at least she can control it" and he started walking away. He then stopped again and said "Whatever your reason is, you already know it'll come to my knowledge soon" and he continued to walk away.

"He sure is greedy on information" Haruhi whispered to herself while cocking an eyebrow

"Haruhi?" said Aki walking slowly towards her

"H-Hai?'" she replied. She noticed that Aki didn't look too well; she was a bit "off"

"Daijobu?" Haruhi asked

"Of course! Demo… what are still doing here? We were waiting for you" said Aki as she came closer to Haruhi

"Nothing, I was about to go back now" Haruhi replied with a smile

Aki smiled "Ja! Let's go back together then!" and she turned around

**BAM!**

"Aki! Aki!" Haruhi shouted as she tried to get her back to her senses

They all ran to where the two were and asked "What happened?"

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan!" Hunny frantically said as he shook his sister who was lying on the floor

The others came closer to see what wrong.

"Neee… what happened to her now?" the twins asked

"She's not waking up!" said Hunny with tears in his eyes

"I've got it!" said Tamaki as he raised his hand and gave Aki a good continuous slapping on the face

"Won't she get mad?" Kaoru asked

"Well-" said Hikaru but his sentence was cut when Aki woke up

"THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aki yelled and punched Tamaki so hard causing him to fly high to the end of the hallway

Everyone sweat dropped and Hikaru yelled to Tamaki "I forgot to remind you, she punches like a boxer when she's mad!"

"Too late!" Tamaki replied being annoyed

Aki's head began to spin as she plopped on the floor once more

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan!" Hunny shook her again

"Don't worry, she's fine" said Kyoya

"Huh?" they said in unison as they looked at the Shadow king

**Author's note: i want to thank: duckichan87, kei-ten and LittleAngel22493. Thank you oh so much for being my reviewers! I hope more people would review so i would know your different POVs on my story. Anyway, hope this chapter isn't that bad. I had a little difficulty for this chapter but here's how it turned out. please review. thanks. ;P**


	5. A day at the park

Chapter 5: A day at the park

**Aki's POV**

My head, it feels so heavy. My shoulders feel weak. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling, where am I? I tried to sit up and as I did, I looked around. I was in my room. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to remember what happened. Then suddenly my face felt sore, oh now I remember! I got pissed when it came back to me on how painful Tamaki slapped me. I balled my fist being irritated on remembering how that really hurt.

I glanced at the wall clock; my vision was still a bit blurry. Then I saw the clock and I gasped as I saw:

"8:00 AM"

Oh no! I'm late! I immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom, but of course since my vision was still blurry I kept on bumping onto the table, the chair plus the bathroom door. Just great, add more pain to my already sore face. Anyway, I showered and got dressed up in a hurry. I was already wearing my pants, shoes and white polo when someone knocked on my door. I had no time to ask who it was since I was already in a hurry; I was rummaging through my closet to find my uniform's blazer. Then someone knocked on my door again, I ignored it.

The door opened but I didn't see who it was since I was busy looking for my uniform blazer. When I finally found it, I knelt down to get my school bag from under the bed. The door opened as I did that and I didn't see who it was since I was too busy. I was already panicking since I was late.

"Ano… Aki, why are you dressed up in school uniform?"

Wait, I know that voice. It was even said in unison by two people.

I stood up and looked at the door way. There stood Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya. I stared at them for about 5 seconds then I blinked. Why weren't they wearing their uniforms?

"Aki, if you haven't realized it yet, it's a Saturday today" said Kyoya

What? It's a Saturday? Alright, I looked like an idiot in front of them. I just stared back at them and then I felt my head spinning again as my knees got weaker and that was the last thing I remembered.

I opened my eyes again, yes I saw the ceiling again. I sat up trying to recall what happened again but another thing caught my attention. I saw Kyoya, he was sitting at the chair and typing on his laptop that was on the table by the window.

"So, just how many glasses of champagne did you have?" He said in a rather sarcastic tone

That's it! Now I remember everything. Last night, I must've passed out due to drinking too much. Maybe it's because that champagne tasted pretty darn good. Anyway, that must be the reason.

I groaned "You're seriously asking me that?"

He stood up and turned off his laptop.

"Where is everyone? And how long have I passed out?" I asked

He walked towards me and replied "Down stairs, I came up here to check on you and besides, Tamaki is creating another ruckus downstairs with Hikaru and Kaoru. You were out cold for about 20 minutes"

I shook my head

"Well then, we were planning on going out today. You want to come?" he asked

I opened my mouth to answer but then he said "Question is, are you fine now?"

I smiled and said "Hai" and I stood up. I realized I was still wearing my uniform. I giggled; I really must have looked stupid a while ago.

"That reminds me, what happened a while ago? I can't remember" I said

He sighed "You don't know how much of a problem you are"

I pouted. Kyoya's still that cold hearted bastard I knew since the first time I met him. Wait, actually he was right, I was a problem. If I didn't drink that much maybe I wouldn't turn out like this. Damn it, he's right.

He smirked at me "Well, Mori-senpai carried you last night to your car and the same as today, when you passed out after staring blankly at us, he carried you to your bed"

Well, it is a known fact for Mori to take care of us. I just smiled.

"Well, are you okay now?" he asked

"Haaaaaiiii. I'm pretty fine now" I answered in a sing song voice

"Dress up then, I know you don't want to go out wearing your uniform" and he turned to leave

He opened the door but before he left, "Aki, next time don't drink too much. You made them worry" he said and he left

I hate it when he talks to me that way, I know he's right but still, I hate the feeling.

**Normal POV**

As Kyoya closed the door, he smirked and whispered to himself "Still stubborn as before"

He made his way down the stairs and he noticed Tamaki and the twins still fighting over custody on Haruhi. Hunny was eating his cake as usual and Mori was just watching Hunny enjoy.

Haruhi then diverted her attention to Kyoya as she asked "How is she?"

"She's awake now, and fine as well. I told her we were going out and she said she was already okay to come along" Kyoya replied

Hunny went over to them as he heard this "Kyo-chan, is Aki-chan alright?"

"Hai, she's just dressing up" he replied

Just then, Aki came down the stairs. She seemed okay already after passing out. Maybe another reason for passing out this morning was because of culture shock that there actually wasn't any class today and she just had to panic.

"Ohayou!!!" she greeted everyone

"Ohayou" they replied

"Neee… Gomenasai for everything a while ago" she said with her head down

Tamaki came up to her, ruffled her hair and said to her with a smile "It's alright"

Aki gave him an icy-cod death glare. Tamaki became nervous as he noticed this. Everyone sweat dropped.

"My. Face. Is. Still. Sore." Aki slowly said still giving him that death glare

"Gomenasai!!! Gomenasai!!!" Tamaki begged as he knelt down and gave her amends, hoping she won't land another punch on him.

Aki then smiled "Ja! Where are we going?"

Haruhi sweat dropped and said to herself "I'll have to get used to her mood swings"

"Well, we were going to this park" Kaoru answered

"Park?" Aki asked

"Hai! Aki-chan! There's ice cream!" Hunny said enthusiastically

"That sounds fun! What are we waiting for? Let's go go go!" Aki exclaimed pulling practically everyone to the car.

**Aki's POV**

When we reached the park, Hunny and I were getting anxious to go down. It's a beautiful Saturday morning, and I love morning sun. Everyone got off and we were all excited, well except for Haruhi she was used to this, from what I've heard from Tamaki and the twins.

We all went our separate ways. Hunny actually headed right away for Ice cream and Mori followed him. Tamaki and the twins were dragging Haruhi everywhere. So I was left alone, well not entirely alone, I was with Kyoya.

I smiled at him as I remembered something

"Huh?" he said as he noticed me looking at him

"Kyoya, you never get up this early, what made you do that?" I asked

He smiled at me and replied "Easy, that idiot Tamaki dragged me again"

I flinched as he said the name "Tamaki". I still could not get over my sore face. It still hurts you know! Tamaki slapped me so hard that it hurts every now and then. I cupped my hands to my cheeks.

"Daijobu?" he asked

Still holding my face I replied "Hai"

I smiled and said "Kyoya, let's get ice cream!"

"I don't like sweets" he simply replied

"Then just come with me!" I insisted grabbing his wrist and pulling him

"You are such a kid" he commented

I raised by eyebrow on that comment but continued pulling him anyway

We were like this as well before. When I was in middle school, I would always like to drag him to different places, maybe because I enjoyed pulling people. I did that to Mori and Tamaki as well. Thing is, only Kyoya was the only one left with me right now so yeah, he's the only one available to drag.

"Ah, so this is the commoner's park!" Tamaki exclaimed

Haruhi sighed "Is there such thing as a commoner's park? Aren't they all the same?"

**Normal POV**

"My Lord, don't you have any plans of action?" Hikaru asked

"Mm" Kaoru nodded in agreement to what his brother said

"Of course I do!" said Tamaki while he crossed his arms to his chest and began thinking

The twins sweat dropped "Looks like you don't"

"Remember, winner kisses Haruhi" Kaoru teased

Haruhi twitched upon hearing this

"I won't ever lose!" Tamaki exclaimed "Especially to two little conniving doppelgangers!" he added

Hikaru and Kaoru simply shook their heads

While the twins teased Tamaki again, Haruhi looked around to find Aki. She saw her sitting on a bench with Kyoya as she ate ice cream. She saw Aki sticking her tongue out to Kyoya like a kid and then after that, she continued eating her ice cream.

"Tamaki-senpai, who is Aki close to in the host club?" Haruhi asked

"Everyone" Kaoru answered

"Oh" said Haruhi

"Why do you ask?" said Hikaru

Tamaki noticed her looking at the two over by the benches. He smiled and said "You know, one thing that amazes me is that despite her feisty and sassy attitude, Kyoya doesn't get irritated at her easily"

"Could you tell me more about her?" Haruhi asked

They sat down by the stoned table and chairs, the other end to where Kyoya and Aki were.

"Akira Haninozuka" Tamaki started "or better known as Aki" he added

"16 years old" Kaoru added as well

"Just like Hunny-senpai, she loves sweets but it's a good thing she can control them" said Hikaru

"She dislikes spicy food" said Tamaki

"She loves the outdoors and she especially likes the morning sun" said Kaoru

"As we said before, she is sort of a tomboy. She likes boyish games and she feels even more comfortable being around boys than girls in our school" said Hikaru

"She is stubborn; if she wants something she wants it no matter what. She can be quite a sassy girl but she also has a sweet side. She loves everyone, and likes to drag practically anyone to anywhere that's fun" said Tamaki

"One of their differences is she doesn't shout a person's name with a "-chan" when she greets them. But to sum it all up, she is sort of like Hunny-senpai" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison

"Yeah, I see that" said Haruhi as she saw Aki now eating cotton candy

"I think Aki's personality rather contrasts Kyoya's" said Hikaru

"Obviously" Haruhi commented

"One thing I'm amazed by Aki is that even if Kyoya-senpai is in a bad mood, she's not afraid of him" said Kaoru

After the park, they went to the commoner's mall and as usual became amazed by the things they sell their. Haruhi thought they were crazy as usual because they sounded like they're taking commoners for aliens. Then after the mall, they went back to the Haninozuka residence for dinner.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she saw the delicious food on the table. They served different kinds of food including an array of different deserts. "KAWAII!" the twins exclaimed as they saw Haruhi's eyes staring at the food with excitement.

**Aki's POV**

We started eating. I actually didn't eat much of the real food, I ate more sweets. I don't know I just didn't feel like eating much than sweets. It's weird because I already ate a lot of sweet things at the park and now I still prefer this over the other delicacies that are in front of me. Don't tell me that I'm becoming an addict to sweets just like brother… am I?

"Aki, you're not eating?" said Haruhi

I smiled and replied "I am" before I took a bite from my blueberry cheesecake

"Don't you want to eat something else?" she asked

I shook my head "Nah, I'm fine"

After dinner, everybody went home. But before that, we talked about the upcoming summer break. I'm glad I went back home a few days before the summer will start. Actually, just one week to go and it's already the break! I can't wait to spend it with everyone.

"The summer beach festival?" said the twins in question

"That's right" said Kyoya

"That sounds fun!!!" I exclaimed

"At your beach resort?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah" Kyoya replied

"Alright, our first summer destination will be this summer festival!" Tamaki exclaimed

After that discussion, I went to my room, took and shower and got ready for bed. Summer festival? That'd be fun. I can't wait; this is exactly the reason why I came home. I plopped on my bed and thought about past memories. I smiled as I recalled playing with the twins before. In a matter of a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**Author's note: I am so sorry this isn't exactly a good chapter. I think I'm having a writer's block (oh no) . Anyway, I'm running out of ideas, anyone wanna suggest? I'm thinking of having someone teased to Aki other than Kyoya, so the story will have another twist but who? GAH. I really don't know. Tell me what you think. ;)**


	6. Tamaki's full proof plan!

Chapter 6: Tamaki's full proof plan

**Normal POV**

The week finally ended and at last it was already the start of the summer break. The week actually went by slower than they thought but they managed to live by it. They all headed towards Kyoya's beach resort. Kyoya proposed that they should all stay in their house within the resort. They went there and settled in their bags.

"Kyoya-senpai this sure is a big house" Haruhi commented as they all met at the living room after settling in their things in each room

"Kyoya, what time does this festival start?" Tamaki asked

Kyoya glanced at his watch then answered "It starts at 4 pm"

"It's still too early, it's only 1:00 pm" the twins said

"We can always head to the beach first or maybe rest?" Aki suggested

"Anyone want to head out to the beach?" Tamaki asked

"I want to!" Hunny exclaimed "Takashi too, right?" he asked looking at the tall stoic male

"Yeah" Mori grunted

"I want to check it out too" said Haruhi

"Me too" said Aki

"If Haruhi goes, we go too" the twins said

"Alright, let's go then!" Tamaki declared

Kyoya's house was not far away from the beach. They could actually walk towards it. As they reached the beach they were in awe. It was beautiful, there were some people sunbathing on the white sand and some kids playing in the crystal clear water. It was indeed a tropical paradise. From the beach, you can see that the eastern part of it was covered for the festival.

"Kyoya, is that where the festival is later?" Aki asked pointing to the east

"Yeah" he replied

"I can't wait! It looks exciting!" Aki exclaimed

"Me too! Me too!" Hunny exclaimed "Aki-chan, you want to walk around the beach for a while?"

Aki nodded "I would love to! Haruhi, come with us!" and she grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and dragged her to explore the beach with them

"Kyoya, what will be going on with the festival later?" Tamaki asked

"You'll just have to find out later" Kyoya replied. Just then, his cell phone rang and he excused himself to answer it.

"Ahem, My Lord, don't you have plans yet?" The twins bugged Tamaki once more

Tamaki flinched and replied "I do!"

"Looks like you don't" said Hikaru

"Remember… winner kisses Haruhi" Kaoru said in a sing song voice

Tamaki then smacked them for teasing him and said "I have a plan!"

"What is the plan?" they asked

Tamaki gulped because in reality, he didn't have a plan yet. He never thought it would be that hard to think of a full proof plan that would work on Aki. He was determined to win so he just had to think of a great strategy to change Aki into a girl.

**Aki's POV**

In no time, it was 4pm. All of us wanted to change clothes for the festival; it is a summer festival after all. I changed into a pair of aqua blue board shorts, a sleeveless white top and blue flip flops. I went downstairs to meet everyone and they all looked rather dashing in summer attire.

"Well then, shall we go?" Tamaki asked

We all agreed and headed out the door to walk to the festival.

**Normal POV**

"SUGOIIII!!!" They all shouted in amazement as they saw the place. The eastern part of the beach was big. Kyoya explained to them earlier that the eastern part really was the official party venue of the beach. This season, he had the place fenced and had food stalls, rides and game booths set up. The place was filled with bright lights showing the festivity of the event. There was a stage in the middle and Kyoya said that there was a band that was going to play later on that night and a dating game earlier.

"Dating game?" said Tamaki as he just thought of an idea

"Ah, well I actually hired an events organizer to help me come up with the highlights of this festival. She suggested the dating game and concert thing" Kyoya replied

"_Dating game, huh? That just might work" Tamaki thought _

"My Lord, we're going to leave you" The twins said as they were all walking to explore the place

"Ah! Wait for me!" he shouted as he hurriedly ran to catch up to them

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Look over there! It's a paintball area! You wanna play?" said Aki as she pointed to the paintball field

"That looks fun! Sure!" they both answered

"Let's all play!" Aki invited as she tugged everyone's shirt to make them agree

"Alright then" said Haruhi

"Yeah" Mori replied

"Hai" said Kyoya

"Let's go!" said Hunny

"Tamaki?" Aki called out. But he was not there.

"Ano… where is he?" said the twins looking around trying to spot Tamaki

Meanwhile, the stage area was already setting up for the dating game. Tamaki looked for the host at the back stage.

"Are you two the hosts for the dating game?" Tamaki asked

A tall good-looking male stood up and answered "Yeah, my name is Tenshi and this here is my co-host, Ruri"

The co-host stood up and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Tamaki Suou" Tamaki introduced

"Why are you here?" Ruri asked

Tamaki gave a smile and asked "How do you select contestants for the dating game?"

"Why? are you interested?" Ruri asked

"For game 1, the contestants will be all girls and of course, the person they'll date is a guy we chose from the crowd. For game 2, contestants will be boys and there will be the girl that we picked. We mostly ask people from the crowd who would like to participate in the game" Tenshi explained

"I see" said Tamaki "Well, it's not me. I want my friend to participate in the dating game. If it's possible, I'd also like her to win"

The hosts looked at each other and Tenshi asked "So what are you saying?"

"My friend is sort of a tomboy, she won't date guys. I want her to participate in this game so that she'll be forced to date a guy" said Tamaki

"You see, the game follows rules. The one who matches the interest of the guy will win a date with him" said Ruri

Tamaki then brought out his wallet "Well, I am willing to pay for her to win"

The hosts looked at each other

Back to the others, they were having a great time playing in the paintball field. It was quite hard defeating the twins since they were quick and they had each others backs. After the game, Tamaki still wasn't back yet. They tried to call him in his cell phone but he didn't answer.

"I'll look for him" said Aki

"I'll come with you" said Haruhi

"No, I can do this alone" Aki replied "You have fun with the others" and she ran off

"So we have a deal, right?" Tamaki clarified

"Yes, but one question: how do I know who your friend is?" Tenshi asked as they stepped out of the back stage

"Her name is Akira Haninozuka or Aki. I have to warn you, she won't like when she finds out you're the host of the dating game. I suggest you don't tell her or show any signs that she'll be participating in the game. If you have a second right now, I'll point her out to you, she's just with our other friends" said Tamaki

"Tamaki!" Aki called out

"Tamaki!" she called out again and looked around

"Wait, that's her!" Tamaki exclaimed "Aki!" he called out

Aki noticed him and went towards them. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you!"

"Gomenasai, I was just talking to Tenshi over here" said Tamaki

"Tenshi?" Aki questioned

"Uhm… he's a… an old friend of mine!" said Tamaki as he tried to hide the truth

"Oh" Aki replied "I'm Aki Haninozuka. Tamaki, aren't you coming with us?"

"I am, I just talked to him for a bit" said Tamaki "I'll be going now, Tenshi. See you around"

They began to walk away leaving the host of the dating game behind. Tamaki looked back and saw Tenshi giving him an okay signal.

They headed back and they started enjoying the festival with the others. They parted ways; Hunny went to get some cotton candy with Mori while the twins dragged Haruhi into the game booths. Tamaki followed them saying that he should be the one with Haruhi. That leaves Aki alone with Kyoya again.

"So, it's you and me again" said Aki

"Yeah" he replied

"I'm getting kind of hungry, you want to eat?" she asked

"Alright" he nonchalantly replied

**Meanwhile**

"Ugh, there are so many people over here!" Hikaru complained as they made their way through the crowd

"Haruhi, do you want something?" Tamaki asked

Haruhi shook her head "Nah, I'm fine"

As Kaoru was walking, something being sold in the stalls caught his eye. "Hikaru, I want to look at something at the stall back there" he said

"Kaoru, can you just look at it later? It's hard to go back, there's too many people" said Hikaru

"Ano… you guys go ahead. I'll catch up"

"But Kaoru!" Hikaru protested

"I'll be fine, I'll just call to ask where you are and catch up" said Kaoru and he made his way back to the stall

"Where's he going?" Haruhi asked

"He said he's going to look at something back there and that he'll catch up" said Hikaru

As Kaoru was looking at the items being sold on the stall, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave the person a confused look.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked big time! ;( I'll try to make the next chapter better. Please review.**


	7. Something unexpected

**Normal POV**

Aki and Kyoya bought some food and sat down to eat. After that, they decided to walk around the festival and find something to do like play with the game booths or something. As they were walking through the sea of people someone tapped Aki on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall, good- looking guy. She stopped in the middle of the crowd as Kyoya went on walking in front of her not noticing she stopped. After all, there were too many people.

"Akira Haninozuka?" the guy asked her

"Hey, aren't you Tenshi? Tamaki's friend?" she asked

"Hai, Akira…" he replied

"Call me Aki, people rarely call me Akira anyway" she said

"Well Aki, I'm running a game booth, would you like to play?" he asked hoping she won't get suspicious

"What game?"

"Uhm…it's a unique new game and it's hard to explain. You should just try it" he said

"Hmm… alright, I just have to tell Kyoya that I'm-"she said but she couldn't finish her sentence because Tenshi dragged her already

"Hey, let go of me! Why won't you let me say goodbye to my friend first?" she argued

Tenshi then led her to the back stage and there she sat on a chair.

"That's her" Tenshi told his co-host

"Oh, I see" Ruri replied

"SHOWTIME!" the stage manager yelled

Tenshi signaled the security and the security officer immediately went over to them. "This girl is participating in the contest, when I say "bring out the third contestant", bring her out okay?"

The security officer nodded

Meanwhile, Tamaki's cell phone rang. "Hai? Kyoya, WHAT?! AKI'S MISSING? Alright, the stage, sayonara"

"Aki's missing?!" Hikaru and Haruhi exclaimed

"Hai, Kyoya's alerted the securities. Hikaru, call up Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai" Tamaki ordered

"Hai" Hikaru responded immediately and got his cell phone

"We have to go to the stage area, Kyoya said he'll meet us there" said Tamaki. _"Is she really missing or could it be that…" he thought_

They met up in the middle of the crowd that was waiting upon the stage program.

"Is it true? Aki-chan is missing?!" Hunny became hysterical while Mori tried to calm him down

"Hai, gomenasai Hunny-senpai, I lost her in the middle of the crowd" said Kyoya

"Ano… where's Kaoru?" Kyoya asked

"He said he'd call" said Hikaru as he got his cell phone once more and this time he called his brother

"Well?" Kyoya asked

Hikaru gasped "He's not answering"

The dating game was starting as they were panicking. The hosts introduced themselves and they gave a spiel about the dating game. Then they called out the contestant number 1 and then she came out, next was number two and she did the same. The next was contestant number 3 and Aki was pushed to come out to the stage.

"Senpais! Isn't that Aki?!" Haruhi exclaimed as she pointed to the stage

**Aki's POV**

What the heck? What's going on? I was pushed by this security officer to the stage and I stared at the people below the stage as they stared back at me. I was confused; I didn't know what to do. I froze in that position.

"Meet our dating contestants; one of these girls will date the lucky guy behind this curtain" Said Ruri as she walked to the right end of the stage

What the? Dating contestants? No way. I'm at the dating game?! I don't want to date that mystery guy! I stared at the right end of the stage, where the curtain was. I gulped when Tenshi said "Let's start!" and Ruri went over to the curtain and opened it a little but still, it didn't reveal who the mystery guy was.

What am I going to do? If I make a run for it, I'd make a complete fool of myself. I looked around, I sighed when I saw security officials blocking the exits of the stage. The only way to get out of this mess is to jump for it in the middle of the crowd, but as I said, I will not make a complete fool of myself. I don't want to ruin Kyoya's festival as well by making a scene. I guess there's no other choice; I guess I have to… play along.

"Here's how the game goes, I will ask a question and you have to pick an answer between the 2 choices I give. The mystery guy will write his answer on the white board we gave him and he will hand it over to Ruri. Then Ruri will read aloud his answer, whoever matches his answer gets make one step closer to the curtain" Tenshi explained

This is such a stupid game.

**Normal POV**

"Question number one: On a hot summer day, would you prefer ice cream or fruit shakes?" Tenshi asked

"Fruit shakes" Contestant number one answered

"Fruit shakes" said number two

"Ice cream, I guess" said Aki

"She's seriously playing?!" Hikaru exclaimed as he watched Aki on stage

"I guess so" said Haruhi

The mystery guy handed over the white board to the female host through the small opening of the curtain and she read aloud "Ice cream"

"Step forward contestant number three!" Tenshi announced

Aki stepped forward

"Number two: Which do you like best sunrise or sunset?" Tenshi asked

"Sunset"

"Sunset"

Aki gulped hoping her answer won't match the mystery guy's answer "Sunrise"

"Mystery guy says sunset!" Ruri announced

The questions went on; Aki hoped that she would not win. She didn't want to date that mystery guy whoever he was, no matter how gorgeous he could be. She wasn't interested at all, she couldn't explain it but she was sure she didn't want to go on a date, it disgusted her.

While the game was going on, Hikaru also wondered where his brother was. He tried calling him several times on the cell phone but Kaoru didn't answer. He was already feeling worried.

It was now a very close fight. Aki was surprisingly in the lead. Two more questions to go and it'll be the end of the game. Aki felt her heart beat faster as she became nervous thinking of the possibilities that she might win.

"Question number nine: Books, Sci-fi or fantasy?" Tenshi asked

"Fantasy" the first contestant answered

"Sci-fi" the second one answered

"Uhhh… Fantasy, I guess" Aki answered

Ruri got the white board and read aloud "Sci-fi"

Contestant number two stepped up. She was now on the same level as Aki. It was just one more question to go. Aki closed her eyes and wished hard that she would not win. She would do anything for her not to win.

"Last question: Perfume scents, tropical vibe or fresh and clean?"

"Tropical vibe" Contestant number one answered

"Tropical vibe" Contestant number two answered

"Fresh and clean" Aki answered as she bit her lip

The mystery guy handed Ruri the white board. Ruri was about to read it aloud when she stopped and saw the answer written on it: "Tropical vibe". The female host breathed in deeply and announced "Fresh and clean"

**Aki's POV**

I closed my eyes just before I heard the answer. I opened it as the female host announced "Fresh and clean". WHAT DID SHE SAY?!

"We have a winner!" the male host announced as he grabbed on to my arm

My eyes widened as he pulled me over to the curtain. The female host smiled at me as she said "Mystery guy, please come out!"

The curtains opened. I had my head down because I was too afraid to see who this guy was. Hmmm… maybe I could pay him to break this date thing. Yeah, maybe I could, why didn't I think of that before? I finally lifted my head and my eyes widened as I gazed upon the boy in front of me.

"Well, don't they make a lovely couple?" Tenshi said to the crowd watching

Some of the people answered "yes". I just sweat dropped at my current situation.

"K-Kaoru?!" Hikaru and the others exclaimed as they gazed at the two on the stage

"_What? The mystery guy they got was Kaoru?!" Tamaki thought as he literally smacked himself _

"Well then, why don't you guys show some love?" Ruri said getting excited

I busted out laughing. The hosts gave me a weird look and asked why I was laughing my head off.

"What the heck do you mean?" I asked while laughing

"You know, why not..." the female host started "Kiss" she continued

Kaoru and I stared at each other then we both laughed. They gave us a weird look. I even heard the crowd giving whispers, they must be wondering why we were laughing.

"No way I'm gonna kiss him" I said

Kaoru just giggled and said "Funny how you won this dating game"

"I didn't know I would win" I replied "yeah, it is funny how" I added

"Oh come on, we all want to see them kiss don't we?" said Tenshi to the crowd

Surprisingly, the crowd answered "Yes". Those idiots, no way I'm kissing anyone.

"I can't kiss him, he's my good friend" I said "and besides, ugh, I don't want to kiss anyone"

"Hai" Kaoru answered supporting my answer

The two hosts rolled their eyes and they said in unison "Yeah, that's what they all say"

Just then I felt that someone laid a hand at the back of my head and push me with much force as I felt Kaoru's lips against mine.

**Author's note: Hey. so thanks to the lovely people who reviewed my last chapter. yeah, you guys rock! thanks so much. i'll update soon because i wanna get far as much as possible in this story before school starts! till next chapter! please leave a review!**


	8. Run away

Chapter 8: Run away

**Aki's POV**

I backed away and had my eyes wide open as I stared at Kaoru and saw him staring back at me. I was shocked by what just happened, I was too shocked to move. Both of us froze in that position as I heard the crowd wowing some cheers. Everything felt topsy-turvy, how was I supposed to react?

"Isn't that sweet?" Tenshi asked the crowd

The crowd gave him a loud cheer

I lowered my head as I felt bad about the situation. What is this? Some kind of reality show where you play up a person and then you say she's been victimized or in other words, "punk'd"? Was I being punk'd? Or maybe this is some kind of dream no scratch that, nightmare. I felt like a fool as I heard the crowd cheer. I was afraid to look up; I might end up seeing things looking all hazy.

I then heard a "ka-ching" sound; I didn't bother to look where it came from. What am I supposed to do now? I wanted to run away.

**Normal POV**

Aki, still having her head down, ran down the stage.

"_I'm sorry that I might be causing a scene in your festival, Kyoya. This is unfair, it's like I've been set-up" Aki thought_

"Oh no…" said Hikaru

"Huh?" Haruhi uttered

"I think Aki feels really bad about what just happened" Hikaru answered

Tamaki just fell silent. He never knew the mystery boy would be Kaoru. He never even thought of the consequences of what he just did, being the impulsive idiot he is. He ran away from the group, trying to run after Aki and Kaoru.

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled

"He's probably after them" said Kyoya

Hunny and Mori remained silent too surprised of the sudden turn of events.

"I'm going after them" said Hikaru

"We're coming with you!" said Hunny as he was being carried by Mori

"Me too!" said Haruhi

**Aki's POV**

I ran, through the crowd and through the wide open spaces of the festival while occasionally bumping into a lot of people. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I was running away in confusion. I ran out the festival grounds and still, I kept on running. I finally stopped to catch my breath when I looked up and I found myself in the middle of the beach. I felt that my left wrist was heavy; when I lifted it up to see what was wrong, I saw a handcuff.

I then saw that it was connected to another hand; I looked to my left and saw Kaoru. He was panting heavily trying to catch his breath. I just looked at him as the kiss flashbacked in my mind.

I motioned to sit down on the sand as he did the same. I closed my eyes and hoped everything was just a dream. I opened my eyes and looked around, it wasn't a dream. I hugged my knees as I lowered my head and began to re-enact the events earlier in my head. How did I end up in this situation?

"Gomenasai" Kaoru whispered

I didn't reply

We remained silent. I know I maybe acting like a drama artist but if you were in my situation, you would feel the same. I never knew this would happen, I even thought I could pay the mystery boy to quit the dating thing.

"Kaoru…" I finally said something

I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye as I was looking at the waves of the ocean.

"Hai?" he said almost in whisper

"I… I'm tired" I said "Everything happened so fast" I continued

"Let's go back to Kyoya's house" he said with a sorry tone

We stood up at the same time and brushed the sand off our shorts. Then we walked together going back to the mansion. The walk was awkwardly silent, but I guess no one was to blame for it. I could tell Kaoru was afraid to say something that might more weight to my already heavy feeling.

We plopped down the couch of the living room. I ran my fingers through my hair as I heard the chains of the handcuff. I looked at the handcuff and tried to recall how it got me and Kaoru together.

"Kaoru, when was this locked to us?" I asked in a soft tone

"I think it was after the kis-"he stopped just before mentioning the word "kiss"

"I see" I said as I lowered my back on the couch. I couldn't possibly go to my room and plop on my bed to sleep; I was bound to Kaoru by these stupid handcuffs.

I felt my eyes heavy as I was slowly falling asleep.

"You could lie down" he uttered

I did as he said. I lay down on the couch as he sat there looking at me. I was about to doze off to sleep when he pulled me and rested my head on his lap. I didn't like the feeling but the heck, why would I argue? I'm too tired to. I sighed and doze off to sleep; hoping I would forget everything by tomorrow.

**Normal POV**

After about 30 minutes, the door of the living room burst open revealing 6 figures. Kaoru, who already fell asleep, opened his eyes and tried to see who was at the door. He finally realized it was the others. The 6 people just stared at the scene before them.

"Ano…" Kaoru uttered

"What just happened?" His twin brother asked as he approached him with much concern

"We decided to head back here since she said she was already tired" Kaoru answered

Kyoya walked up to them holding a key. He lifted Aki's arm gently and unlocked the handcuff after that, he unlocked Kaoru's.

"I got the key from the host of the dating game" said Kyoya as he got the handcuff and placed it on the coffee table.

Hunny went over to his sleeping sister and looked at her "Aki-chan" he whispered as he shook her shoulders

"Mitsukuni, it might not be good to wake her up" said Mori and then he carried her gently as he started to walk going towards Aki's room. Hunny followed him.

Hikaru sat down beside his brother on the couch. It was a bit awkward as the turn of events surprised all of them.

"Alright, what exactly happened?" Kyoya asked

No one answered

"How did Aki end up in the dating game?" he added that question as he eyed Tamaki

Tamaki looked at him nervously as the others noticed Kyoya's glare at him. They began to look at him with suspicion.

"Tamaki-senpai, did you have something to do with it?" Haruhi asked

Tamaki gulped and answered "Hai". Just then, Hunny arrived back in the room with Mori.

"Tama-chan, you had something to do with this?" Hunny asked with sadness in his eyes

Tamaki went over to Hunny, knelt down before him and said "Gomenasai, Hunny-senpai"

"Demo… why Tama-chan?" Hunny asked

"I never thought it would turn out this way, Hunny-senpai. I never knew the boy that they would pick was Kaoru" Tamaki replied

"But that's not the point, Tamaki" said Kyoya "You shouldn't have had her join that game, whether the boy was Kaoru or not, it would end up this way"

"He's right, Tamaki-senpai" said Haruhi

"So she's not mad because it was Kaoru she kissed?" Tamaki asked

"She was mad because she must've been confused about everything" Kyoya answered

"That could be true" said Kaoru "When we ended up at the beach, she told me that "everything happened so fast". That must mean she was too confused about everything"

"Tama-chan, you shouldn't apologize to me, you should apologize to Aki-chan" said Hunny

"Hai, but still, gomenasai Hunny-senpai" said Tamaki

**Aki's POV**

I woke up and found myself in my room and lying on my bed. I was still wearing the outfit earlier but I was happy the handcuffs were gone. I stood up, went towards the window and leaned my left side on it. As I gazed out, thoughts about the kiss still lingered in my mind. The scene played over and over in my head too. What surprised me was every time I thought about it; I felt a blush creeping through my cheeks. Ugh, disgusting.

The door opened but I didn't bother to see who it was. At that moment, I didn't give a care about anything in the world. I was too confused, mad and I had different emotions at the moment.

"I see you've woken up" the voice said

By the sound of the voice, I knew who it was but I didn't reply. I just remained silent and gazed out the window.

**Author's note: I wanna thank duckichan87, ryderion and LittleAngel22493 for reviewing chapter 7. thanks guys! ;P anyway how was it? surprised by the sudden pairing? well, i won't say anything. You guys have to read along to find out everything. Please leave a review! ;P**


	9. Game over

**Author's note: Thanks to: MKLlim, LittleAngel22493, duckichan87, Ritsikas and Kei-Ten for reviewing! thanks guys! sorry if that was a cliffie but here's chapter 9! i do hope you guys like it. ;p**

Chapter 9: Game over

**Aki's POV**

After a few seconds of silence, the person walked closer to me. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them.

"Kyoya" I said as I turned my head to face him "What are you doing here?"

"You're forgetting this is my place you're staying at, it's my job to see if my guests are okay" he replied

I turned my head back to the window and gazed outside. I didn't bother to reply to him for I didn't know what to say anyway. We remained silent, it was okay for me but I didn't know about him. He finally moved, I was expecting to hear the door open but it didn't. I averted my vision to the bed; he sat there as if he was waiting for me to speak.

I sighed and said "I'm sorry for running away during the dating game"

He just smirked and remained seated

"What? What's wrong?" I asked being extremely curious at his actions

"It's not a problem" he said

"Was that all you wanted to hear?" I asked as I raised by eyebrow at him

"That's not the reason I came here" he replied

"Then what is the reason?"

**Normal POV**

While Kyoya was in Aki's room. The rest were discussing about the current situation.

"That was your plan?" the twins exclaimed in unison

"Hai" said Tamaki

"But why me as the mystery guy?" Kaoru asked

"I told you, I don't know. It must be an accident that they just happened to pick you" said Tamaki

"How did you get picked anyway?" Hikaru asked

Kaoru sighed and began to explain "Well, I was looking at something at the stall when someone tapped my shoulder and told me about this game thing, I refused but then they grabbed me and pulled me towards the backstage and that's that"

"That was weird" said Haruhi

"Oh, so that was Tama-chan's plan to change Aki-chan to a girl?" Hunny asked

"Yeah" Mori grunted

"Aki didn't even win. Her answer to the last question and my answer didn't match, but for some reason the host made it match with hers" said Kaoru

"I swear it was unexpected" said Tamaki

"I think we should quit this game of changing her into a girl" said Haruhi

"What?" the others questioned

"Come on, don't you think that if Aki ever finds out about this she'll just get angry?" she replied

"But we're not doing this just because it's a game, we're doing this because it's also to change her" said Tamaki

"True" the twins replied

Haruhi shook her head and said "Hunny-senpai, what do you think?"

Hunny became surprised "Ano… what do I think?" he said as he pointed to himself

Haruhi nodded as the others waited for his answer

"I think that Tama-chan didn't really see the consequences coming. He should've been careful in his decisions. Trying to change Aki into a girl is fine with me but Haruhi also has a point that she might get mad and-" Hunny stopped as his eyes started to get teary

"Hunny-senpai?" said Haruhi

"Oh I don't know! It's so confusing!" Hunny cried

The twins shrugged and said "It's Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai's turn in this game anyway"

"Well, are going to continue this or not?" Tamaki asked

"I guess we shouldn't continue" said Haruhi

**Aki's POV**

"Then what is the reason?" I asked again this time being extremely curious

He stood up and walked up to me. I just watched him and then he stopped in front of me. He smirked as his face came closer to mine.

With our faces being two inches away, he replied "Because it's my job"

I just stared back at him without any emotion until he pulled himself away. I stood there being dumbfounded and speechless as to what just happened. I sighed and watched him leave the room.

That was plain weird. So what else is new? A lot of things have happened today. If there's anymore culture shocking events that's going to happen to me tomorrow, note to self: be ready.

The next morning, I woke up, showered and got ready for the day. I went downstairs to greet everyone but no one was there. I looked at the clock and I saw that it was already 7 am, they're probably still sleeping. I went to the beach and there I saw Tamaki sitting on the shore.

"KA-POW!" I yelled in a high pitched voice as he jumped up and began shivering

I laughed at his ridiculous appearance

"Hey what was that fo-" he stopped at his sentence

"What?" I asked

He suddenly knelt down in front of me

"Stand up, Baka" I said "Don't kneel in front of me, what am I a princess?" I joked

He didn't stand up. I just looked at him as he said "Gomenasai"

"What?" I asked

"Aki, the dating game was my fault" he said "You see, I paid the host to let you win"

"I don't understand" I said trying to play dumb in order to let him explain everything

"I wanted you to try out dating for once, so I entered you into the dating game. I never knew it would turn out that way. Gomenasai" he said

"Tamaki…" I uttered as I clenched my fist

Tamaki looked at my fist and became nervous as he prepared himself to receive one of my strong power punches.

He braced himself as he closed his eyes and waited for the attack, but to his surprise he only felt a hand on his head.

"Stand up, baka" I said with a smile

He looked at me and smiled "You're not mad?"

"You're forgiven, I guess. If I hold a grudge against you, what good will it do anyway? Better to forget about it" I replied

He then stood up and hugged me tightly that I almost couldn't breathe

"Let go of me! I can't breathe, moron!" I shouted angrily

"Arigatou, Aki!" he exclaimed and then took my arms and began twirling me around

I smiled at him as we twirled around together. I know it sounds pretty weird, but it's fun.

"Why are you here in the first place?" I asked

"Oh, well I woke up too early" he replied

"I see, wanna get breakfast?" I asked

"Alright" he replied

We went inside the house and still, no one was awake. Tamaki and I decided we should just get a snack since we're going to eat again once everyone wakes up. I got a piece of cake from the fridge and he just made coffee.

"Instant coffee?" I asked

"What? You've never heard of instant coffee?" He asked as he sat down the table

"I have, but I haven't really tried drinking it" I replied as I took a bite from my cake

"You wanna try it?" he asked as he handed his cup to me

I got it and took a sip "Pretty good, I guess" I commented

"Ohayou" Haruhi greeted as she entered the kitchen

"HARUHI!" Tamaki exclaimed as he ran towards her and started hugging her

"Ohayou, Haruhi!" I greeted

"Ohayou, Aki" she greeted back as she gasped for air because Tamaki was hugging her too tight

"Is everyone still asleep?" I asked

Tamaki finally let go of her and she replied "I don't think anyone else is up"

I stood up, placed my plate in the sink and said "Well, I'm going to bug Kyoya"

Haruhi gasped "You wouldn't wanna do that" she said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because he's still asleep and he's cranky in the morning" she simply replied

"Yeah, I know" I replied nonchalantly and started walking away

"Haruhi, she'll be fine" said Tamaki as they watched Aki leave the kitchen

I went up to Kyoya's room. I've always known that he's very cranky in the morning but I didn't care. I'm used to waking him up and him getting mad at me and all anyway. I opened the door and went inside. He's still asleep; I wonder what time he went to bed? I looked around the room and saw his laptop, it was open. I decided to take a look on the screen and there was a document about business open. I shook my head, he's doing business again. This guy just never goes on a break.

Afterwards, I went over to the bed and watched him sleep. Should I wake him up or not? His laptop was open meaning he must've stayed up late doing work so I'm having second thoughts on waking him up. I looked closer and yep, he looks tired. I guess I'll let him go this time and find something else to do.

I turned around but as I took my first step, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me with much force into the bed.


	10. The daruma doll fell!

Chapter 10: The Daruma doll…fell!

**Aki's POV**

What the? I was now lying down on the bed beside Kyoya. He was still holding my wrist, what's happening? Is he dreaming or is he just teasing me? I really couldn't tell because in my position, my back was facing him. I could feel the warmth of his breath at the back of my neck.

"Kyoya?" I called

He didn't respond. I then felt the tight grip on my wrist now becoming loose. Thank goodness, maybe he's dreaming. I was about to make a move into standing up when suddenly, his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back beside him. Great, just great what the heck is happening?

"Kyoya?" I called out; hopefully he would open his eyes and wake up

He didn't respond

I began to panic. I place my hands on the arm around my waist and tried to remove it but he just held me tighter. I tried to struggle away, oh for crying out loud! If ever Kyoya was dreaming at that moment he would eventually wake up due to my struggling.

I stopped and gave up. What am I going to do now? I gave out a sigh and began to think. The silence and the situation made my heart beat louder than the usual. He then pulled me closer to him as I felt his chest against my back. Now for some strange reason, my heart was already pounding.

"Baka" he uttered

What did he say?

"You're trying to wake me up again when it's still too early" he said in an icy-cold tone

The tone of his voice didn't affect me; I giggled and replied "Yeah"

He then tightened his arm on my waist and pulled me much closer to his body. I struggled to break free but he was too strong. Damn it.

"Alright, Kyoya enough already" I said "Let go" I added

He didn't respond

"Kyoya enou-"my words were cut

"Shut up" he ordered and he fastened his arm tighter to my waist

I wasn't afraid of him, why would I be? I'm used to him being mad at me every morning that I tried to wake him up.

"Kyoya" I said almost in whisper

He then let go and I stood up. He sat up at the bed and wore his glasses.

"What the heck was that for?!" I argued

"You were trying to wake me up again" he shot at me

"Hey! I do that to you all the time, why is today any different?!" I shot back at him

He smirked "I finally decided to teach you a lesson"

"You didn't have to wrap your arms around me that tight!" I said. I started walking towards the door.

"Ugh, that was disgusting" I finally uttered and went out

**Normal POV**

Kyoya smirked as he sat on his bed; he was still in the same position where Aki left him.

"She's still the same, I see nothing has changed" he uttered

**Aki's POV**

I sat there looking at Tamaki and Haruhi. Their little arguments amused me and made me laugh. A lot has happened since I left, I actually know that Tamaki loves to fool around girls but with Haruhi, he's different.

"I thought you woke up Kyoya?" Haruhi asked

"Oh, well he looked pretty tired so I let him sleep" I replied

"I see" she replied

"O-HA-YOU!" a high-pitched voice greeted the three of us

We turned our heads to see my brother, jolly as usual. Mori was behind him, still his usual stoic self.

"Ohayou!" the three of us greeted back

"Aki-chaaaaaaan! Ohayou!" My brother greeted as he grabbed my arms and lifted my arms up then down playfully.

"Ohayou, Hunny!" I greeted with a smile on my face

My attention was then diverted to the tall, stoic male behind him.

"Ohayou" he grunted

"Ohayou" I greeted with a smile while doing a peace sign

"Those doppelgangers aren't up yet?" Tamaki asked

"Who are you calling "doppelgangers"?" the twins asked in unison as they arrived at the kitchen door

"Ohayou" we greeted them

"Ohayou" they greeted in unison "Haruhi!" they exclaimed upon seeing her. They rushed out to her sides, pushing Tamaki to the floor.

Tamaki stood up being enraged by what the twins just did to him. "HEY! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME?!" he shouted angrily

"This early in the morning and it's already so noisy?" a voice said

While Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi were still at the same game, I diverted my attention to the person who just spoke.

"Ah, Kyoya. Weren't you sleeping?" I asked

He walked to my side and replied "Yeah, but now I'm awake and I think I know who I should blame for that"

I just giggled at him and stuck my tongue out.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Hunny asked excitedly

"How about a game?" the twins said I unison

"Don't you guys get tired of games?" Haruhi asked

"NOPE!" they answered

"What game?" I asked

"Tag!" Hunny suggested

"Hide and Seek!" said Kaoru

"No! Daruma doll!" said the host club king

"Da-ru-ma doll?" I asked

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry its been oh so long since I updated. It will take a while for me to post the next chapter because I'm also making a fic for the Gakuen Alice anime. That Gakuen Alice fic will end soon anyway so after that, i can focus more on this fic!…im actually having a hard time doing 2 fics at the same time. After the Gakuen fic ends, I promise I'll commit myself to this ouran fic. I'm really sorry. I hope you understand. Please review and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys in this chapter.**


	11. Stuck

Chapter 11: Stuck

"Da-ru-ma doll?" I asked

"Hai!Hai!" the twins answered in unison

"Sounds familiar" I said

"You don't remember daruma doll?" my brother asked

I bit my thumb and started to think. Then it hit me, Daruma doll, the game we used to play before. Now it's all coming back to me!

"Ano… could that be the other version of "green and red lights"?" I asked

"Hai!" They replied

"Explain the game to me again" I said

Tamaki walked towards me and started to explain "Now my dear, it goes like this: The "it" will say "The Daruma doll fell!" in any manner whether slow or fast. While saying that phrase, the others will run towards you until you stop saying that phrase. You have to freeze when the phrase is finished. Whoever moves will be the next "It". If you reach the "It", you should tag him or her then run back to the original starting place without him or her tagging you back"

"Oh, I understand now!" I answered enthusiastically

"Good, now let's play!" said the twins

"Don't you guys want to eat first?" I asked

"Haruhi, are you hungry?" Tamaki asked turning to her

"Me? Well…" she said

"I think we should eat breakfast first" Kyoya suggested

"Yeah, we should" I agreed

Just then, my brother pulled my shirt.

"What is it, Hunny?" I asked

"Ano… Aki, I heard there's a cake shop somewhere in the beach! Wanna eat some cake later?" he asked

"Sure!" I replied with a smile "But...later, okay?"

"Alright! Just as long as you promise me, okay?" he said

"I promise" I replied

All of us then trailed off to the kitchen and started preparing food and eating. We talked about the plans for the day and we decided to hang out at the beach for the afternoon. We realized that since we came here, we haven't really had much fun on the beach itself.

After breakfast, we all went up to our rooms for a while to rest and ready all our stuff. At 12, we were going to the beach already.

We walked towards the beach. Let me remind you that Kyoya's house was pretty near the beach, it's actually only a short walking distance.

"Haruhi! Let's swim!" the twins invited

"No! She's coming with me! Haruhi, let's walk!" said Tamaki

Oh geez, there they go again.

"Aki! Let's go to the cake shop!" Hunny invited

"Oh, well… okay" I replied and I allowed him to drag me.

I was with Hunny and Mori. Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi were at the beach. Kyoya, I don't really know where he is, but he might be at the beach as well.

At 3:30 pm we went back to the beach and met with the others.

"Aren't we going to play Daruma doll now?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah, aren't we?" his brother asked

"Oh that's right we talked about playing that today" I said

"Well then, let's play" Tamaki declared

Everybody got in place, Kaoru and Hikaru picked Tamaki to be the "It". They actually argued again before playing. Tamaki was saying that he was always the "It" but of course, the twins over powered him again.

"Kyoya, aren't you playing?" I asked

"No, I don't want to play those games" he simply replied as he adjusted his glasses

"But it'll be fun!" I insisted

"I don't want to" he gave a final reply

"…You're no fun" I said as I pouted

"Ready?" Tamaki yelled from the other end

"OKAY!" we all yelled back

"The Da-ru-ma" he started as we all ran towards him "FELL!" he continued

All of us froze.

"The…" he started slowly as we continued to run towards him "DARUMADOLLFELL!" he continued in a fast manner

We froze.

"AH! Aki I saw you moving!" Tamaki shouted

"I didn't!" I said

"You did!"

"I didn't"

"I saw you with my two eyes, Aki! You moved!" Tamaki insisted

"Fine, guess I'm "It" this time" I said and took over Tamaki's place

It was now my turn to be the "It". It was a lot of fun playing the game especially when you're the "It" and have the option to make the phrase fast or slow.

I caught Mori moving. Then it was his turn to be the "It". We continued playing the game, although I timed out to take a rest. I sat down on the sand beside Kyoya and watched the others. I laughed as I saw the twins teasing Tamaki again, it's actually funnier than watching those stand up comedy shows on T.V.

"You seem to find it pretty amusing" said Kyoya

I giggled and replied "Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"It's pretty annoying actually" he replied

I pouted and said "That's not very nice, Kyoya"

"I'm kidding" he said "Although; I just don't find it amusing like you"

I stood up

"What's wrong?" he asked

I smiled and replied "I'm going to get my camera; I want to take shots of them playing"

He stood up as well "I could call someone and ask that person to get it"

"No, I want to get it myself" I insisted

"No, I'm calling someone" he said as he flipped his phone open

I stopped his hand and said "Really, I want to get it myself"

"I'll come with you then"

"Nah, I'll be fine" I once more insisted and ran away

I went back to the mansion and went up to my room. I started rummaging through my stuff to look for my camera. I finally found it and checked the batteries.

"Good, I still have some batteries left" I said to myself "Man, I'm pretty thirsty, gotta get a glass of water at the kitchen"

After drinking, I went out of the kitchen and noticed a hallway to my far left. The hallway's light was open.

"I haven't been in this hallway before" I said to myself

I then walked along that hallway and to my right, I saw a guest bathroom. Then, what caught my attention was the room at the end of it. Due to my curiosity, I walked towards that door and open it.

"What is this room?" I asked myself as I switched the light open

I looked around and saw boxes around me. I opened one and found old toys.

"I got it; this must be their storage room or something"

I walked around the average sized room. I stood in front of a shelf where there were old books and photo albums. My eyes widened as I saw an album labeled as **"Ouran".**

I got the album and flipped some pages open. The first photo I saw was the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru back when they were still in middle school.

"Boy, did they have weird haircuts" I said to myself and sighed

I continued to browse the album and I smiled as I saw a group picture of us. I think that was the picture we took at the airport before I left for England.

I flipped the page again and smiled once more as I saw a picture of Tamaki and Kyoya, then Hunny and Mori. I flipped the page again and saw a picture of me and Kyoya.

"Kyoya still looks the same" I uttered

So, I kept on flipping the pages, continued to browse the pictures as I giggled at old memories.

"I just gotta show this to them!" and I closed the album

I browsed the room one last time and headed towards the door.

"Darn it, why won't it open?" I asked myself as I was jigging the knob

"DAMN IT!" I yelled "NO! This can't be happening! Don't tell me I've been --locked in!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kyoya took a glance at his watch '"What's taking her so long? Surely it won't take her 20 minutes just to get a camera." he said to himself

**Author's note: I finally updated! Hurrah! Hope it's not that crappy. I'm having writer's block again, darn it. **


	12. The search for Aki

Chapter 12: The search for Aki

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I pounded the door and jiggled the knob

This can't be happening! I was panicking, I was angry and I wanted to cry at the same time. I made a few more attempts to open the door, but failed. Damn it, what did I do to deserve this anyway?

I slumped to the door and frowned. What am I going to do now? Everyone's out at the beach, there are no maids in the house since this is only one of Kyoya's many beach mansions.

I sighed and then it hit me, MY CELLPHONE. Kyoya always has his cell phone with him! I'm saved! I can call him and tell him my problem then he'll get me out of here!

I searched my pockets, damn it; don't tell me that I left it-- up in my room. Double damn. I left it in my room a while ago since I figured I wouldn't use it on the beach anyway.

What am I going to do now?

* * *

"Where has that girl run off to?" Kyoya uttered

"Girl?" Tamaki questioned "What girl?"

"It's Aki; she's been gone for more than 20-25 minutes now." Kyoya replied

Tamaki giggled "I'm sure she's on her way here now, don't worry, Mom." He replied

"She told me she was only going to get her camera, considering my house is only 3 minutes away, it should take her about 10 minutes only." Kyoya explained

"Kyoya, you worry too much. Relax; I'm sure she's on her way here. She probably stopped for ice cream or whatever." Tamaki replied and went back to playing with the others.

Kyoya just sighed.

* * *

"Tell me, have I been bad lately?" I said to no one

I stood up again and pounded on the door and jiggled the knob. Again, it was no use. I started screaming for help but no one was answering. I was getting tired and my throat started to hurt from shouting. I walked around the room and prayed that maybe I could find a telephone there or something.

Nope, there was nothing. I slumped to the door once more and I lightly banged my head on it. What time is it? I didn't wear my watch today so I have no idea. There weren't any windows in the room either so I couldn't tell if the sun was about to set.

We began playing at 3:30 pm, I assumed I timed out at 4:00 pm. I've been gone for like, what? 30 minutes already? Or maybe even 45 minutes. It must be 4:45 pm already. Just one question though, how long will I be here?

* * *

"This isn't right anymore, senpai." said Haruhi

"What is?" the twins asked curiously as they were headed towards Tamaki, Haruhi ad Kyoya.

"Aki's been gone for 45 minutes already." Said Tamaki

"She must've stopped for ice cream." The twins replied in unison

"Ice cream?" Hunny popped out sitting on Mori's shoulders "What Ice cream?" he asked

"No Hunny-senpai, your sister's been missing for 45 minutes already." Said Tamaki

"Why? Where did she run off to?" he asked

"She told me she was only getting her camera from my house and coming back here, but so far, she's still not here." Kyoya explained

"She must have stopped for Ice cream" said Hunny "Ne, Takashi?"

"Un" Mori uttered in agreement

"What is it with her and ice cream anyway? You guys have been saying that since she's been missing." said Haruhi

"Didn't we say she loved sweets?" the twins chimed in

"…and so?" said Haruhi trying to connect the dots

"We have ice cream in the freezer." Hunny replied enthusiastically

"But still, stopping for 45 minutes just for ice cream?" said Haruhi

"She must've finished the whole pint." said Hikaru

"Okaaay. Look, to make matters easier, why don't you just call her on her cell phone? Doesn't she have one?" said Haruhi

"I've been doing that over and over, but she's still not answering." Kyoya replied

"Then we'll just have to go back to the mansion." Said Tamaki

After the 3 minute walk back, they entered the mansion and started looking for Aki.

"Aki-chan!" Hunny called out in the living room

"Aki!" the twins called out on the entire second floor

"Aki! Are you in here?" Tamaki yelled at the kitchen area

"Aki!" Haruhi called at the game room area

Kyoya searched the rooms, but she wasn't in any of them. He entered her room and found her cell phone on the bed. He rummaged through her stuff to find the camera, but it wasn't there.

"Where could she have gone to?" Kyoya asked himself

* * *

I pounded my fist on the door again and started screaming on the top of my lungs. If they came back in the mansion, would they hear me? Take note, this room is at the very end of a long hallway that is to the far left of the kitchen. I never even noticed this hallway since I came here.

I pounded my fists once more and shouted for help. I assumed no one could hear me since no one was still coming. What if I get stuck here forever? Oh great, now my imagination is getting to me.

* * *

All of them met at the living room.

"Any luck?" Tamaki asked

"None" Hunny answered with Mori

"No luck at finding her at all." Said the twins

"I haven't seen her." Said Haruhi

"She certainly hasn't touched the ice cream." Said Tamaki "The pint is still full, no one's touched it as well."

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked

"I looked in her stuff, the camera isn't there. Her cell phone however, is in her room." He replied

"What could have happened to her?" Haruhi asked

"That's it, I'm calling my police force already." Said Kyoya as he flipped his phone open and starting talking to someone on the phone.

"Hunny-senpai, any ideas on where she could be right now?" Haruhi asked

"I have no idea." The loli-shota answered

Everyone stopped to think.

"I got it! Earlier today, we were at the cake shop. Ne, Takashi?" Hunny beamed

"Un" Mori uttered in agreement

"…and?" said Haruhi

"She must be there right now having more cake!" Hunny concluded

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "I guess it won't hurt to try and look for her." She said and ran to the door

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked

"To find her at the beach, cake shop and the festival, where else?" she answered and ran out the door.

All of them followed up behind her.

After about 2 and a half hours of looking for her, they were slowly giving up. They all agreed to meet at the cake shop.

"Any news from the police, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked

"They haven't found her." The shadow king simply replied

"Darn it, where could that girl be?!" Tamaki said furiously

Hunny started to cry.

"Hunny-senpai?" said Haruhi as she knelt down in front of the senior

"Where could she be?" he said as tears came running down like waterfalls from his honey-glazed eyes.

* * *

"I wonder what time it is..." I said to myself and stood up once more to pound my fist on the door and jiggle the knob. It's no use, no matter how much I create noise or call for help, no one can hear me.

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Someone… please… get me out of here" I said as I was slowly starting to bawl.

And then, I couldn't help it, I was bawling like a baby already. I was slowly starting to give up. I walked over to the back of the room and sat down on the cold floor. I hugged my knees and started to cry.

I cried and cried. It's as if I've lost a loved one or felt my first heartbreak. Why was I crying? Why was I giving up so soon? Those were the questions I couldn't answer myself.

I tried to stop my tears from falling, and then I realized something. I… I was scared. Not only that, I was tired from screaming and pounding my fist on the hard wooden door. I was hungry; I was thirsty from all that shouting.

* * *

"All we could do is wait." Said the twins

"But she might be in trouble!" Hunny frantically replied

Everyone tried to calm him down.

"Hunny-senpai, we're going to look for her again. I just thin we should take a rest right now, all of us seem tired from running around." Said Haruhi

They entered the mansion and went towards the living room upstairs. Everyone plopped on the couch and started to rest and think of where else they could search for Aki.

Kyoya suddenly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said in question

"I'm just going to get a glass of water in the kitchen." He replied and walked away

As he was walking downstairs, he was still thinking where else they should look for her. They tried every possible place they could find her, but still they had no luck. He reached the kitchen and got a glass of water to drink. He sighed and headed out as he finished.

He started walking and then stopped.

"Why is the light in that hallway open?" he asked himself as he noticed the hallway to his far left. He then headed there to close the light, but he stopped.

"Wait a second-"he uttered

* * *

I heard the door creak open but I wasn't really sure if I was imaging things or not. I was still crying, I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I heard foot steps and they were getting louder and louder. It stopped; I lifted my head and saw this blurry image of a person.

"Daijobu?" he asked

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked at the person again, this time; I could identify who he was.

"Ky-Kyoya…" I whispered, stuttering at the same time

He knelt down in front of me and asked "What happened to you?"

I stared back at him and became silent for a few seconds. I got tongue tied and I didn't know what to say. I was feeling incredibly happy but I felt those hot tears falling down like never ending waterfalls from my eyes.

He then leaned closer and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face on his chest and continued crying and bawling like a baby.

"Baka" he whispered in my ear "you're such a trouble maker"

"Go-gomenasai" I answered

**Author's note: So... how is it? thank for those who reviewed. ;)**


	13. Planning the final night

Chapter 13: Planning the final night

"You've gotten everyone worried, especially your brother." He said as he pulled away and sat down on the floor beside me

I wiped the tears away and looked down to the floor "I said I'm sorry." I stubbornly replied

He sighed. "Well, at least now we found you, why are you here anyway?" he asked as he scanned the room

"I've never seen this room before, so I was curious to what was in it!" I enthusiastically replied

"Curiosity kills the cat you know." He answered rather rudely

"I just wanted to see what was in here."

"Anyway, why didn't you call me or anyone if you decided to stay in the mansion and look around?"

"What? What are you saying?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at him

"If you wanted to stay here, at least tell us. We went looking for you practically everywhere, only to find out that you're just here."

"But I didn't want to stay here! I was locked in!" I shouted

"Locked in?" he asked

"Yeah, I thought you'd figure that out by now!"

He stood up and headed towards the door. He turned the knob but just like me, he couldn't open the door. He headed back to where I was and sat beside me again.

"I didn't have the idea you were probably locked in because the knob seemed to work pretty fine from the outside." He said

"So that's how you got in." I said "It works fine from the outside but it's busted from the inside."

"And now, the two of us are stuck here." He said

"Why did you have to close the door?" I asked in a sarcastic tone

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He was talking to Tamaki and giving him directions of where we were at the moment.

"Alright, they're on their way right now." He said

"Hey Kyoya" I started

"Mm?"

"…Thanks a lot."

He smirked. "What have been up to in here?"

I brought out the album and opened it before us. "I didn't know you still had these pictures."

He turned the pages and just looked at the pictures.

"Kyoya, can I have this album?" I asked

"Sure." He replied

The door flung open and Tamaki rushed inside the room. He hugged me tightly as he said "Are you alright?"

The twins rushed by my side and rubbed their faces against my cheeks saying "Aki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied

"Aki-chan!" my brother came rushing to me with tears in his eyes "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I giggled then replied "I'm fine, Hunny."

"What happened to you anyway?" Haruhi asked

"It's a long story." I replied

That night, right after eating dinner, all of us headed towards the living room. I started telling them the story of how I got stuck in there. I also showed them the album I found.

"Aki, your hair was so short back then!" Haruhi exclaimed as she was looking at the photos

"U-huh, people often mistook me for a boy a couple of times back then too." I replied

"Boy, these pictures are so old. Look how different our hairstyles are now." The twins said

After a few minutes of looking at the album, we talked about our vacation.

"So tomorrow night is the last day of the festival?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, there will be a fireworks display to end it all." Kyoya replied

"So, what will our plans be after this?" I asked

"How about a trip to Bali?" the twins suggested

"I think you're forgetting the fact that Haruhi doesn't have a passport." Said Kyoya

"Rich Bastards…" Haruhi uttered

"I got it!" Hunny exclaimed

"What is it then?" all of us asked

"Do you guys remember the summer event every year?" he asked

"Oh, you mean the amusement park like event?" said Kaoru

"Is that the one with the see-through carts of the Ferris wheel?" Hikaru asked

"That's the one!" his brother replied

"Oh! Is that the one with the really freaky haunted house as well?" I asked

"I remember that! The ghosts there seem real!" said Tamaki

"Come to think of it, we haven't been there for a long time!" said Hunny

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked

"My dear Haruhi, it's an event back at home that is similar to the commoner's amusement park, only this one is more thrilling." Said Tamaki

"So you're saying our amusement park is lame?" said Haruhi as she raised an eyebrow

Tamaki sweat-dropped "N-no, it's not like that!"

"It's just a bit different from yours because our rides and booths look a bit different." I explained

"You mean stuff there are more expensive?" she asked

"Bingo!" the twins replied

Tamaki smacked the twins heads "Don't say that! You are making Haruhi feel inferior! You know she can't afford those high priced ride tickets!" he scolded

"Senpai, I can hear you, you know." Said Haruhi

Tamaki sweat-dropped "Don't worry Haruhi, I'm sure you're not used to these kinds of places since you're a common-"he stopped as he was about to blurt out "Commoner" again

Haruhi just crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow.

"Haruhi! I didn't mean to say that!" Tamaki said frantically

I giggled at Tamaki's appearance right now. I've never seen hi go ballistic over a girl like this. Could it be possible that—maybe. Maybe I should provoke him a little.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I'll take care of you when we go there!" I said as I cupped my hands on her face

She seemed indifferent though, she just replied "Oh… okay then. Arigatou."

Tamaki suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them. We stopped as we reached the other room.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He turned red. "Are you…" he stuttered

"Are you what?" I asked

"Are you… hitting on Haruhi?"

I raised an eyebrow and smacked his head.

"OUCH!" he shouted

"You idiot! Why would I hit on her?!" I asked angrily

"'Cause you were caressing her face a while ago!" he replied

"You big idiot!" I yelled

"But why did you do that then? Don't tell me you're starting to like girls already!"

"I am not! It doesn't mean I don't have crushes on boys means I'm already crushing on girls!"

"Then why did you act like that to Haruhi?" he asked

I gave him a mischievous grin "You really like her don't you?"

He turned red again. "W-what?" he stuttered

I let out a chuckle and turned around to leave. "Don't worry, I wasn't hitting on her."

I stopped then turned around. "I just wanted to find out what your reaction would be. Looks to me you're in love." I teased and continued to walk away.

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys, decided to give a little teaser for the next chapter since i think this one is a little boring.**

**Chapter 14: Kiss the beach goodbye**

** "Wow! Kaoru, look at that! They look like stars!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the sky**

** "Hey Aki." he said **

**"Yeah?" I asked and turned my head to him  
**


	14. Kiss the beach goodbye

Chapter 14: Kiss the beach goodbye

The final night of the festival probably is the best night they ever had on. The place seemed to be brighter than the usual, and more people were partying at the stage area.

"Alright! This is going to be one fun night!" I exclaimed as I jumped in place because of much excitement.

"Haaaai! This place looks even better than when we first came here!" said the twins.

"Well of course, I wanted it to be the best night ever so more people would come." Kyoya simply replied while adjusting his glasses.

Tamaki, was in one corner being in a gloomy mushroom-like state. We stared at him, he gave us his puppy dog look. He was probably sulking up what happened last night. The heck, I can't even imagine myself hitting on Haruhi. Why was he thinking that way? I was only teasing him! Oh boy.

Haruhi sighed and approached him "Senpai, stop sulking up. Everybody looks forward to a wonderful and fun night. So, come on" she said reaching out her hand to him.

Tamaki's eyes glowed. He immediately stood up and ran his fingers through his golden locks. "So, are you asking me to accompany you tonight?" he said proudly.

"Uh, that's not what I meant." She replied.

But as usual, Tamaki acted as if he didn't hear a thing. "Oh don't deny it, Haruhi. You're falling for me aren't you?"

"Goodbye, senpai." She said as all of us trailed off.

"What?! Wait for me, Haruhi!" he shouted and followed behind us.

* * *

"SUGOI!!!" I exclaimed looking around the place. I really can't get over the fact that everything seemed to be so beautiful. The lights, the rides, the booths, everything! I swear, the place looks absolutely perfect!

"You're extremely happy." Kaoru commented.

I nodded my head. "I am! I'm excited as well!"

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, I want to do a lot of things!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Well, don't worry. We're going to do a lot of things!" the twins said.

"I'm so excited!" I replied. Well, I am! What should I do first? Eat some cotton candy? Ride the Ferris Wheel? Play bump cars? Play at game booths?

I couldn't really decide!

"Let's play at the bump cars!" said the twins.

"OKAY!" I immediately responded.

We did a lot of things that night. Play bump cars, play at the game booths and so much more! It was really fun! As it was getting late, more people started to come.

"Kyoya, your festival is a success!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah senpai, the place is really flooded with people!" said Haruhi.

I noticed him look away when Haruhi spoke. I wonder why, though. I was getting hungry at the moment. Just then, his cell phone rang. He excused himself to answer it.

"I'm getting hungry." I said to no one in particular.

"Oh, you want to get some food?" Haruhi asked but then, Tamaki suddenly grabbed her.

"Haruhi! Let's try the mini roller-coaster!" he said.

"Great! Haruhi, you'll sit with us, right?" said Hikaru grabbing her wrist.

"No, she's sitting with me!" said Tamaki.

They started arguing again, I just sighed as I watched them.

"Well then, I'll be going." I said as I was walking away.

"Wait! Aki, I'm coming with you!" Haruhi yelled as I stopped walking.

I turned to her and replied "I'll be fine; you guys should go and ride the roller coaster."

"We can ride it all together later." She said.

"But it looks like Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru can't wait to ride it with you." I replied as I smirked at Tamaki.

I noticed the host club king turned red. I still smirked and then giggled. "Well, I'll be going now. See you guys later."

I left them and went to get some food by myself. I bought some noodles; I wasn't really in the mood to eat something heavy. I looked around and smiled, it's been a while since I had this much fun.

* * *

"I wonder where they could be." I said to myself as I stood up and started to walk. I didn't bother calling them since I wanted to look around by myself first. I checked my watch; it was only a few minutes till 12 am.

_Thud_

"Sorry." I said.

"Hey, Aki, there you are!"

I looked up and saw Kaoru. I was looking for Hikaru, he didn't seem to be around.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked, still looking around.

"With Haruhi and Tamaki." He replied.

"I bet Hunny's after sweets with Mori again." I said. "So why aren't you with your brother?"

"Well, he's busy arguing with Tamaki about Haruhi. Tamaki actually told both of us to look for you but Hikaru was too caught up in arguing with Tamaki, so I went alone."

"Why didn't you just call me in my cell phone?" I asked as I brought it out. I flipped it open and became embarrassed when I saw that I had 10 missed calls all by Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Oops, sorry, I probably didn't hear it because the place is noisy." I said.

"Its fine." He replied.

I returned my cell phone in my pocket. We started walking around and then I suddenly asked

"Kaoru?"

"Mm?"

"Does Hikaru like Haruhi? As in really like?"

"Well…" he started "Haruhi's our special toy."

"Oh, I see." I replied.

"Why? What made you think that he likes her a lot?" he asked nonchalantly

"…Nothing, it's just that you guys always fight over her."

"Well, let me ask you something this time." He said.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for Kyoya?"

"What?!" I exclaimed "What made you think that?"

"...Nothing." he replied.

Upon reaching the stage area, we saw everyone looking up to the sky. It seemed like they were waiting for something. What was the commotion about? The crowd kept on murmuring and they seemed excited.

"5…4…3…2…1!" the crowd shouted.

Fireworks started coloring the night sky. They looked like shooting stars and it made me smile seeing how beautiful they were. The couples around us started kissing, celebrating the magnificent summer.

"Wow! Kaoru, look at that! They look like stars!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the sky.

"Hey Aki," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked and turned my head to him.

He then held my chin as I felt his lips on my right cheek. My eyes widened. Why was Kaoru kissing me? But the real question was, why didn't I push him away?

He pulled away after a few seconds and just looked at me. I stared back at his cat-like eyes, showing no expression.

"Aren't you mad?" he asked.

I smiled and answered "Why would I be mad in the first place?"

He gasped. "But you usually get mad or you would resist when we try to kiss you or even give you a light peck on the cheek." He said.

I looked up to the sky and observed the fireworks. "That was before." I simply replied.

"So, you're saying you'd let guys kiss you now?" he asked.

"I didn't say that, but hey, it's just a simple kiss on the cheek."

"But you used to be mortified when guys kiss you!"

"Like I said, that was before." I replied.

"Aki, do you mean that you've gotten rid of your boyish behavior?" he asked.

"I really don't know, but hey, look at what I'm wearing; I still dress like a boy don't I? Maybe it's just because the habit of resisting to every little kiss you guys would tease me with died already."

"Why did it die? Did guys in England steal kisses from you often that you've now gotten used to it?"

I looked away and replied "Kaoru, you're the first guy I ever kissed."

"Then what is the reason?" He asked.

"When I came back, Mori asked me if I've turned into a girl because I let my hair grow longer. I answered him saying "Who knows"."

"So you're turning to a girl?"

I smirked "Who knows."

"What?!" he exclaimed "Come on, just answer me."

"I'm not really sure myself." I replied.

He then became silent, maybe he's given up.

"The reason you kissed me was to find out how I would react, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." He answered.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad."

"You aren't?"

"I'm not. Just as long as you keep it a secret, it's okay with me. I wouldn't want them to know that because Tamaki will end up teasing me."

"Alright then, I'll keep it a secret." He said.

"Oh, and you know what?" I said.

"What?"

"That kiss on the cheek still felt disgusting." I replied.

He sweat-dropped. "I really don't get you. Let me get this straight, you don't resist kisses now, but you're still a tomboy?"

"Hey! "tomboy" sounds a bit off. I just don't like girly things you know! I don't like girly games either!" I complained.

"You're making me dizzy." He replied.

"Never mind, look, to be honest, I can't answer you. I didn't know why I didn't resist. I don't know the exact reason to that."

Why didn't I resist anyway? Was I considering kisses and romance already? I would usually get mad or get really pissed off if they tried to kiss me again. I still hate make-up and mini skirts but still, I wonder why that kiss didn't piss me off unlike before when I was in junior high. I was just indifferent about it.

* * *

**Author's note: How was it? to be honest, this story is pretty challenging for me since my OC is a "tomboy". I hope this chapter was okay, and thank you so much for those who reviewed my story or the last chapter. ;)**


	15. The ride

**Author's note: Hey everyone! My only concern with this chapter is it might sound a little fantasy like or whatever because of my description of the Ferris Wheel. Anyway, there are lots of fantasy like things in the anime anyway, right? **

Chapter 15: The ride

"I can't believe we're going home!" I whined.

There I was, standing upon the beach. My feet were swishing the sand between my toes. I savored the sea breeze, the smell of the ocean. I know I could go here anytime I want, but the thing is, when it's been about two years since you've last been to the beach, you can't help but feel that this is your paradise.

I walked closer to the ocean, letting the waves crash on to my feet. I've been in England for two years doing nothing but studying and training for my next upcoming race, this is the only time I remembered how good it feels when the waves hit your feet.

"Aki! We'll be leaving soon!" Haruhi yelled.

Still facing the ocean, I yelled back "Yep, I'll be there soon."

Aw, I'll miss the beach. I'll miss the memories we had when we were in here. The heck, I even got my first kiss in here. That is one thing that I will never **ever** forget. I still have that hang over from last night, the fireworks were amazing! Everything was beautiful.

"Aki! We're leaving now!" Haruhi yelled.

"Well, this is goodbye." I said to no one and went to where the others were.

We rode Kyoya's limousine back. It was one wacky ride back. As usual, the mayhem continued as the twins continued to tease Tamaki. It was great entertainment anyway. I laughed along with them and had my share of jokes. I still teased Tamaki by acting like I had a crush on Haruhi and it was so funny seeing him in his mushroom- like state.

Everyone seemed happy, except for Kyoya. He was serious as usual, typing some things in his laptop. There was some space to his side so I moved beside him. I leaned over to take a look at what he was busy with. But before I could even see anything, his hand covered my eyes.

"Hey! What the-"

"It's not good to just peek at other's private data." He replied.

"Private data?" I said moving back as he removed his hand from my eyes.

"Yes." He answered.

I sighed and slid a little so I could rest my head at the back of the seat. I later yawned being bored already by the long trip although, Tamaki and the others including Mori and my brother seemed to be having fun fooling around.

"Bored?" he asked.

I tilted my head and uttered "Huh?"

He stopped typing and got something from his pocket. He extended his hand and gave it to me. I stared at the mp4 player that was in my hand for a few seconds.

"Th-thanks." I said not really sure of what to say.

Oh well, might as well use it since he lent it to me anyway. I fired it up and scanned through the songs and videos. I just kept myself busy listening to his songs and browsing through his videos, until I slowly felt my eyes getting heavy and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

"A-ki-chan!" a voice called.

"A-ki-chan!" nope, make that two voices.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw two pairs of cat-like eyes. My eyes widened being surprised.

"Are you fully awake?" they asked.

"Where…are we?" I asked and it then occurred to me that my head was leaning on something. I sat up and then realized that I've fallen asleep having my head rest on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Alright, she's awake." They said.

I looked around and all of them were looking at me. I looked out the window. "I guess we must be near our house." I mumbled

"We're almost home." my brother said.

"Yup." I replied nonchalantly.

I then became aware that the earphones were still in my ears. I removed them and gave it back to Kyoya.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

We then reached our mansion and Hunny and I went down the limo. The driver got our stuff and entered it in the mansion letting our maids take care of it.

The others got out of the car to say goodbye.

"Get a good night's rest, we'll being going to the festival tomorrow." Said Tamaki.

I glanced at my watch, it was 6 pm. We left the beach around 2 pm since all of us woke up late from staying out past 2 am because of the closing night of the festival.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup, tomorrow is the second day of the festival here." My brother said.

"Oh, I see."

"So we'll see each other tomorrow, okay?" Tamaki clarified.

"Alright then." I replied.

"Oh, and there's a sleep over at Haruhi's." said Kyoya.

"What the-? What are you talking about?" Haruhi shouted for she was surprised by what Kyoya said.

"Oh, your father called, Haruhi. He invited us over for a sleepover tomorrow night after the festival in your house." He explained.

"Otou-san…" Haruhi mumbled. "What the heck was he thinking?!"

"Sounds fun." my brother and I said in unison.

"Great then, we'll see you tomorrow." They all said and went in the car.

After they left, I went up to my room. I honestly didn't feel like eating dinner or anything. I just took a quick shower and plopped on my bed.

* * *

"Aki-chan, hurry up!" my brother yelled as he was standing out my door.

"I'm gonna be out now." I said as I opened the door.

The both of us went down the stairs. The limo was waiting for us and we set off to go to the festival.

I stepped out of the car and looked around. Wow, this place looks pretty great as well! We've reached the festival and there were a lot people there.

"Hunny, where are the others?" I asked.

He stepped out of the car, "I really don't know, you should call them." He replied.

I got my phone and flipped it open. I started dialing a number when someone said "That won't be necessary."

I lifted my head and turned to the left, I saw Kyoya walking up to us.

"Hi, Kyoya." I greeted.

"TAKASHI!" my brother practically screamed as he leaped on the tall stoic male's shoulders.

"Tamaki and the others are already in." Kyoya said.

"Oh, I see. Then, we should go in then."

We entered the festival. We walked around and then met up with the others.

"So how's your first time in here, Haruhi?" I asked.

"I guess its okay, although I'd like to go home about now." She replied.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"How could I enjoy when I know that all the things I spent in here will be added to my debt."

"What? Come on, can't they cut you some slack?" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

I then had an idea. I smirked, just thinking about it.

"Haruhi, let's go ride the Ferris Wheel!" I exclaimed as I held her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Uh, but-"Haruhi said.

Tamaki gasped as he saw my hand holding tightly on Haruhi's hand as well. He walked up to us just before we were about to take a step walking towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Aki!" Tamaki called.

"What?" I asked arrogantly.

"Haruhi's my partner in riding the Ferris Wheel!" he said pulling Haruhi's arm.

"No, she's my partner!" I said pulling Haruhi's other arm.

"I'm riding with her!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

We seemed like kids fighting over a toy.

I then let go of Haruhi's arm. I walked towards Tamaki and whispered to him "If you add everything that Haruhi spends tonight to her debt, I'm going to tell her **that a certain someone likes her a lot.**

I could see Tamaki sweating and being nervous by what I just said.

I smiled and said "Alright?" as if nothing happened. "Now, are we going to ride the Ferris Wheel or not?"

The others just sweat-dropped, I counted everyone and as to who their partners were at the Ferris Wheel. Tamaki and Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori and Hunny, Me and… Kyoya? There's no way he'd like to join me in riding the Ferris Wheel. He'll end up saying "I don't want to ride. I'm busy."

The others walked ahead of me.

Haruhi stopped and asked "Aki, aren't you going to ride with us?"

"I… don't have a partner." I replied sadly.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki called.

"I don't want to ride." He simply replied

Just as I thought, Kyoya doesn't really join with us when we're having fun.

"It's okay, I'll ride alone then." I said with a smile and ran towards them.

All of us got in the cart. The Ferris Wheel started to move slowly already.

"I guess its fine being alone, I mean, the reason I wanted to ride this is because I wanted to see the view from this high." I said to myself

I gazed out the glass window. I could see the city lights from up here and they looked like little coins scattered all over.

Suddenly, the ride stopped. My cart was already the one in the bottom (in the boarding area). Don't tell me the ride is over, it just started. It couldn't be that quick.

The door of my cart opened.

"Kyoya?" I said being surprised.

He hopped on the cart, the door closed and it started moving again.

"I thought you didn't want to ride?" I asked.

He sat down on the seat as I just looked at him.

"Something interesting might happen." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him "Something interesting?"

He then looked the other way. He was looking at the cart next to us, which was Haruhi and Tamaki's.

"Oh." I replied and went to the clear full-lengthed window on the sides of the cart.

I looked down and it sort of made me feel like I was going to fall. The cart had a solid metal but carpeted floor, the door was made out of metal as well. The only difference this Ferris wheel has with the normal ones is that the sides of the cart would normally have seats and a window just above the seats. This cart had a seat for two at the back and the sides were full-lengthed windows. The sides of the cart are made from a see-through, hard material. I'm not really sure if it's glass, but anyway, it's completely safe. Oh, and this cart is a bit bigger than the normal ones.

"Kyoya, do you like Haruhi?" I impulsively asked as I was still gazing out.

"Why?"

"I asked first."

He stood up and went to my side.

"Do you?" I asked again, still gazing out.

He gazed out and replied "I'm going to marry her one day."

"What?" I uttered being surprised by what I just heard.

"My father is arranging me with Haruhi's father to marry her." He replied.

And at that moment, my chest felt like it was being stabbed by seven knives.


	16. The sleepover and so much drama

Chapter 16: The sleepover and so much drama

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I stammered. "Oh, and I'm suspecting you will want to marry her."

He didn't reply. We became pretty silent.

Why does it feel like I'm falling from this up high? I'm still standing on my two feet but I feel like I'm slowly falling.

"Daijobu?" he asked.

I gave him a smile and replied "Yeah."

After the ride, I felt pretty down for some reason.

"Daijobu, Aki?" Haruhi asked.

I smiled again then replied "Yup, how did you find the ride?"

"It was okay, although, Tamaki-senpai kept freaking out upon reaching about 50 feet above the ground." She replied

I giggled. "Tamaki's such a baby."

"Everyone, it's getting pretty late. Shall we head to Haruhi's?" said Tamaki.

"I still can't believe it was my dad who invited them over." Haruhi mumbled.

Kyoya offered his transportation. We hopped onto his limo and headed towards Haruhi's apartment.

"So this is where you live." I said as my eyes scanned the door in front of me. The place seemed small; it was just an ordinary apartment that was on the second floor of a building.

"I'm sorry if the place is small." She apologized and then opened the door.

She welcomed us in, I just kept looking around.

"Now, remember to use the P.E. sitting position everyone!" Tamaki instructed.

"Haruhi, where can we leave our stuff?" Kyoya asked as the driver was at the door holding our bags.

"Just bring it over here." She replied as she guided the driver.

I continued to look around as the others sat down on the floor in the so called "P.E. sitting position.".

"I'm sorry our house is only small." She said.

"You don't have to be sorry, I should be thanking you for inviting us." I replied.

"Actually, my dad invited you guys."

"By the way, where is your father?" I asked.

"Oh, he's visiting some of our relatives out of town." She replied as she sat down with the others.

I followed her and sat down between Kaoru and Hunny. Tamaki suddenly brought out some food.

"Senpai, you didn't have t-"

"No need to thank me, Haruhi. You're falling for me again aren't you?" Tamaki said proudly.

We ate dinner, played games and told some jokes. I glanced at my watch; it was 1:00 am. I yawned; I was kind of sleepy already.

"We have a problem." Said Haruhi.

"What?" all of us asked in unison.

"There's only one room we can all sleep on and one futon as well," she said. "So…"

"That won't be a problem." Said Tamaki.

"As long as we sleep beside Haruhi!" the twins chimed in unison.

"No way! I can't let two evil twins sleep near my dear daughter!" Tamaki protested.

And they went on again, yapping and yapping about who gets to sleep beside Haruhi. I yawned once more, you can't blame me you know, it's past midnight and I'm tired as well.

"Why don't I sleep beside Haruhi?" I suggested.

They all turned their attention towards me.

"Well, we are both female." I said and yawned.

"Still, one person will be beside Haruhi on the other side since all of us will be sleeping in one big futon." Said Hikaru.

After much struggling, it turned out that Haruhi has another futon we can both share. The guys shared the other one that was bigger. Right after dinner, we all helped Haruhi clean up the dishes and other utensils we used.

Finally, it was time for bed. I know I said that I was really sleepy, but I think I'm already an insomniac. I couldn't sleep; I was still wearing my watch. I glanced at it, 3:55 am. Darn it, I'm so sleepy but I just can't seem to sleep.

I sat up, everybody seemed to be asleep. I stood up and headed outside. I left the door of Haruhi's apartment slightly open. I rested my elbow on the bar of the balcony of the apartment complex.

I sighed, I felt so down. Ever since Kyoya told me that he's going to get married to Haruhi, my knees felt weak and I felt like I was sinking. I'm not sick, right?

"I can't be sick." I said to myself.

"Why would you be sick?" said a familiar voice.

He went to my side.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep." I said.

"You should know that I don't sleep this early."

"I forgot, you normally sleep at 5 am, Kyoya." I replied as I turned to him.

He then placed his hand on my forehead.

"I've been saying that I'm fine ever since we were at the festival!" I said stubbornly, turning away from him.

I felt my heart beating and sinking at the same time. I leaned on the bars again and stared out into space.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't tell us even if you're temperature is already 40 degrees." He said, leaning on the bar as well.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"It's because you're stubborn." He replied. "You've always have been stubborn."

"Maybe that's why I didn't really like karate; it's all about being obedient and being disciplined." I replied. "Besides, racing interests me more."

"When is your next race?"

"There's none as of now. Besides, I decided to study first that's why I returned to Japan."

"How long will you be here?"

"I don't know." I replied.

We stood silent. Kyoya wasn't really the type that would strike up a lot of topics in a conversation. I didn't know what to say, maybe he didn't as well. It all felt so awkward but I tried to shake off the feeling.

"Do you remember the stuff we did when we were in junior high?" I asked.

Now that was a stupid question. I didn't know what to say, I had to say something. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. The silence was too deafening.

"I don't have amnesia you know," he said. "Of course I remember."

"Of course, that was a stupid question." I replied.

"If something I really want seems impossible to get, then I'll stand up and take a crazy chance in getting it." He suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Those were the words you told me when I warned you that you're only a rookie competing against experienced racers."

"I remember that! That was before my first race!" I exclaimed.

"You might want to quiet down a little since we're outside." He warned.

"Sorry about that," I replied. "I can't believe you still remember that."

"Like I said, I'm don't have amnesia." He answered. "Why did you ask if I like Haruhi?" he changed the topic.

"What? Oh that, no reason." I replied nonchalantly.

I felt my heart pounding. "I'm not surprised that you're agreeing to marry her."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because Haruhi is a scholar, a genius, a soon to be mind-blowing lawyer. Setting all that aside, I think she's pretty nice and good-looking too."

"And your point is?"

"She could be perfect for you." I said with a weak smile.

I felt like I was falling from the second floor of this apartment complex as I said that. I don't like this feeling, I'm pretty sure I'm not sick but I did feel sick.

I turned my back on him and walked towards the door. "It's late, we have to go back."

"I agree." He replied and started to walk to the door as well.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello everyone, I'm sorry if there's so much drama. Please do leave a review. Oh, and if it's not too much to ask… please check out my new fic under Ouran Host as well. It's entitled "Life with Mr. Data Detail". To KyoyaxOC fans here, that's the pairing in my new fic. **


	17. So I have a soul mate?

Chapter 17: So I have a soul mate?

I ran as fast as I could. I made my way through the busy hallways, through the corridors of the high school department. I finally reached the third music room and busted the doors open.

Rose petals started swooning towards me.

"Welcome to the Host Club."

I panted heavily as I closed the door and dropped down to my knees.

"Someone's in a hurry." The twins said in unison.

I was still panting, and then I heard loud footsteps coming from the hall. I panicked and ran towards the changing rooms at the back.

"What was that all about?" I heard Haruhi ask.

I heard the door burst open. I was panting heavily in the changing rooms hoping I won't be caught. What's going on? Funny you should ask.

Summer's over and school came in. Back to the host club for the rest, back to the usual boring school days for me. Those days of summer were one of a kind. Some were really fun, some were unexpected. Today, it's back to being boring, at least that's what I thought until this girl kept running after me the whole day.

"Sumimasen, is Akira-kun in here?" she asked.

"Akira-kun?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai, Haninozuka Akira." The girl elucidated.

"Aki is h-"

Kyoya immediately covered Tamaki's mouth with his hand. "You just missed him; he said he was on his way to the South gate." Kyoya replied.

"Arigatou!" she exclaimed and immediately went out of the room.

Tamaki brushed off Kyoya's hand. "What the heck was that?" he asked.

I peeped out from the curtains of the changing room. I scanned the room to make sure the coast is clear. After I saw that it was completely safe to go out, I stepped out of the changing rooms.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi asked.

I walked towards the nearest couch and sat down. I sighed and waited 'till I could recover from all that running.

"Who is that girl?" Hunny asked.

"Her name is Suzuki Mika." Kyoya answered.

"Suzuki Mika?" the twins asked in unison.

"She's from my batch." I replied.

"Why were you running away from her?" Tamaki asked as he sat down beside me.

"She…scares me." I replied.

"What?!" they seemed to gasp.

"What's so scary about a girl like her?" Hikaru asked.

"She's been following me the whole day." I said. "She said that I'm her soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Haruhi questioned.

I nodded. "It happened this morning, really. I was walking to the classroom when this girl jumped on me and wrapped her arms around me. She's been telling me things like I'm her "soul mate", I'm the one the fortune teller's been telling her and other stuff like that."

"Are you?" Tamaki asked curiously.

I smacked his head.

"ITAI!!!" he cried in pain.

"Don't be an idiot, I'm a girl." I answered.

"Why didn't you ask her why she was following you?" said Haruhi.

"I did! But she just said that of course she has to because I am her future fiancé and soul mate!" I exclaimed.

"Did you tell her it was a mistake?"

"Of course I did, Haruhi. The trouble with Mika is she wouldn't listen! She kept insisting on the idea that I am her soul mate!"

"Is she that bad?" Hunny asked.

"That's not all of it; she's been following me around the whole day telling her friends that I'm her boyfriend and all. I tried to deny it but she really wouldn't believe me! After classes, I tried to run away from her but she still followed me."

"Now that was just plain weird." Said Kaoru as he and his twin walked up in front of me.

"This school's really full of weird things." Haruhi mumbled.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Haruhi asked.

"I d-"

The door burst open again, I panicked.

"Akira-kun! There you are!" Mika exclaimed.

"Mika-san!" I exclaimed.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said and walked towards me then wrapped her arms around me.

"Look, Mika-san…" I started. "I told you I'm not your soul mate."

"That's not true! The fortune teller told me that it was you! The descriptions she gave me suited you! I even had the feeling that it was you when I saw you this morning!" she defended herself.

"Demo… it's not me." I said.

Mika was stubborn; she still kept insisting that soul mate thing. I was about to snap, I wanted to yell at her face saying those things. I was about to open my mouth and started yelling but then Kyoya spoke.

"Suzuki-san, do you mind if we excuse Aki for moment?"

Mika shook her head. "I don't mind."

The host club and I headed to the back of the room.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You can't just turn that girl down." Said Tamaki.

"So what am I going to do? Let her think that I'm her soul mate? You might be forgetting the fact that that isn't even possible." I replied.

We all stood silent as we began thinking of an idea.

"That's it," I said as if I was getting sick of what was happening. "I'm telling her that I'm a girl." I added as I began walking away from them.

Tamaki suddenly grabbed my collar and pulled me back to them. "Not gonna happen." He said. "She'll be crushed if she finds out this soon."

"But it might also crush her if we finds out later on." Said Haruhi.

"Oh great, now we're stuck." I said as I rolled my eyes on the situation.

"I've got it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Tamaki then signaled his hand to make us move closer to him as he whispered his plan.

So after that short meeting, we walked back to Mika.

"Mika-san, I'm not accepting the fact that you say I'm your "soul mate"," I started.

She pouted as her eyes began to form tears.

"However," I sighed. "I'm not turning you down either."

"Huh?" she uttered.

"I'll be hanging out with you." I said with a smile. _'Until it's time to tell you the truth that I'm a girl.' I thought to myself._

"Hurray!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

This is big trouble.

* * *

"How's it going with Mika-san?" Tamaki asked as I entered the host club that was now closing.

"Fine, I guess." I replied.

"You've been seeing her for about a week now, right?"

I've been hanging out with Mika-san for a few days. We met after classes and had a casual chat while getting something to eat or just strolling around the academy.

Suzuki Mika is a 5 foot girl with brown hair that was up to her mid-back. She had hazel eyes, I must admit, she's good-looking. She was pretty kind, except for the fact that she kept insisting every now and then that I'm her soon to be fiancé and stuff. That sort-of made me shiver.

"I can't believe I said yes in being her date in the ball." I stated as I plopped down the couch.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Mika-san wants me to be her date to the Ouran Masquerade ball." I said.

"So, what's the problem?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't want to go to the ball with her."

"Why not?" Hunny asked as he jumped on the couch beside me.

"I've been seeing her everyday for about a week; give me a break, will ya?"

"Is that all, Aki-chan?" Hunny asked.

"…No." I replied. "The fact that she's still glomping me and telling everyone I'm her soul mate freaks me out."

They sweat-dropped.

"For a girl as pretty as her, I can't imagine her behaving just like an Otaku." Said Hikaru.

I sighed. "Oh boy, I wonder how this will turn out."

* * *

**Author's note: Hi everyone! how is it? i hope it seems okay. Please leave me a review... oh and if you have time can you please check out my other fic under Ouran host club? It's entitled "Life With Mr. Data Detail". till the next chapter, byebye. :)**


	18. Is this only for show?

Chapter 18: Is this only for show?

The Ouran Masquerade ball, an event in this prestigious school where in the students dress to impress in their formal attire and hide their identities by wearing a mask. A lot of people have been looking forward to this; I can't believe it's finally here.

I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at myself wearing a black suit. I had my hair in my usual low ponytail so I'd look more like a boy. I fixed my hair and sighed at how I looked, I wondered at the same time if Mika-san will ever find out that I'm a girl.

I stepped out of the Host Club's changing room, the first thing I saw was Tamaki fondling over Haruhi. This scene never ends does it? Then, the scene at the Ferris Wheel played once more in my mind, I remembered Kyoya.

"Aki-san, you look dashing!" Tamaki complemented as he took notice of me.

"Arigatou." I replied, stammering.

"Everyone, it's already quarter to 8, shall we go?" Kyoya asked.

"We better be going, we have to meet up with the women." Said Kaoru.

"Don't forget to wear your masks, everyone." Tamaki reminded.

All of us headed to the ball room. As they opened the door, I was in awe at the place. Imagine this, the light given by the chandeliers were simply brilliant. The design was more of a fairy tale-like world, it was beautiful. It was just like our last night at Kyoya's festival.

"Akira-kun!" a female voice called.

I turned to my right and saw a girl running towards me. "H-hi." I greeted back.

She clinged onto my arm and said "Akira-kun, you have to promise me that we'll dance later!"

"Mika-san?" I asked not really sure of who she was because she was already wearing her mask.

"Yes, it's me!" she replied. "So you'll dance with later, ne?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Hai, Mika-san."

"Really? you will?" she asked excitedly. "Hurray!"

Most of the girls started to arrive. The host club of course, started getting to work. I looked at one direction; the twins were putting on their brotherly love act for their fans. I looked to another and saw my brother with Mori displaying their kawaii-ness to the girls who were suckers for that act. I looked again to another and saw Haruhi being approached by a lot of girls. I looked again, Tamaki was romancing his regular customers. I on the other hand was at the table with Mika-san, eating.

I smiled at the scene before me; everyone looked like they were having fun. Some were dancing the night away, some were just happy being with their dates and talking to each other. Everyone was wearing a mask, it made the occasion more interesting. That reminds me, I forgot to look for one more host. Where is Kyoya?

I heard the goblet being placed on the table. I looked at Mika who just drank water from it. I saw her sigh, "Mika-san, would you like to dance?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed to glow. "I would love to!" she replied.

We stood up and headed towards the dance floor. I began to lead her into a waltz and she seemed to enjoy it. As we were dancing, my eyes couldn't help but look around for the egoistic host club member.

I finally saw him, he was alone writing down something at his organizer. Now what was he writing down again? He surely doesn't know when to stop working.

The waltz ended.

"Gomenasai Mika-san, would you mind if I attend to something for a while?" I asked.

She shook her head. "But please return soon." She requested.

I smiled and nodded my head.

I walked towards Kyoya who was still alone at this time, but then someone grabbed my arms. I looked behind me and saw the twins.

"Konbanwa, Aki-san!" they greeted, arms tangled up with mine.

"Oh, hi." I greeted back but with less enthusiasm.

"We saw you dancing with Suzuki-san, how's your night?" Hikaru asked.

I giggled. "It's been fine; to my surprise she's not that hyper today, I kind of enjoy her company."

"That's good." They both replied.

"So, how about you guys? Looks like your fans are getting anxious for both of you to go back to them."

They looked at the girls behind them, then at each other and smirked at me. I just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Not just yet." They said.

"Why not?"

They both dragged me to the dance floor, and then they separated. Music was playing; Kaoru suddenly grabbed my arm and twirled me around. Girls started to watch.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked. I was actually in a state of shock but lucky for me it wasn't shown in my face.

My hands landed on Kaoru's chest after that twirl. "We just wanted to dance with you." Kaoru teasingly whispered into my ear.

We continued to dance; I let Kaoru lead me into the dance. Then Hikaru grabbed my other arm and I twirled to him.

"It's no fair that you get to have Akira-kun to yourself!" said Hikaru as we continued to dance. Really, I was just letting them lead me.

Kaoru once more grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I heard the girls scream. Okay, now I think I get it.

"So this is to get the girls attention?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked then spun me around to Hikaru.

"Will you guys stop this, I'm getting dizzy." I said, but they wouldn't listen.

"Hikaru, stop making me jealous!" Kaoru suddenly blurted out. "You know you're the only one I'd rather dance with!"

I sweat-dropped. Oh great, so they were using me as props for this whole brotherly love act. Hikaru and I stopped dancing and he ran to his twin. Here goes the brotherly love act again.

"Kaoru, you know I would only choose to dance with you and only you." Said Hikaru.

The girls started to shout "KAWAII!" and they went gaga over the little stunt they pulled.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever, I can't believe they had to use me as props." I muttered to myself. I then turned my back on them and took a step forward.

"Not so fast." Said Hikaru as both of them grabbed the back of my polo.

"What now?"

"Where are you going?" they asked.

I sighed. "To Kyoya."

"Come dance with us." They invited.

"Didn't we just do that?"

They smiled at me. "For real, this time." They replied.

I shook my head. "No way, those girls might kill me already thinking I'm stealing you guys away from them."

"They won't." said Hikaru.

"You guys go ahead, maybe later." I replied.

Kaoru suddenly wrapped his arms around me and whispered to my ear. "Kyoya-senpai, eh?"

I gaped at what he just whispered. By the way, I was maybe even too surprised to notice how disgusting and touchy-feeling that hug felt like.

He then pulled back and then Hikaru wrapped his arms around me as well. He pulled back and said "Thanks for helping us in our little stunt."

I smirked, "No problem."

I turned my back on them and started walking away. What Kaoru whispered in my ear echoed in my mind as I was walking towards Kyoya. What did he mean by that? Why did his voice sound like he was teasing me?

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I grabbed his organizer.

"What do you think you're doing?" he responded.

"I'm not giving it back until you find a girl to dance with or at least have fun." I said.

"Why is that?"

I shook my head as I said "Tsk.tsk.tsk. don't you ever feel that you're working too much? I know you're a perfectionist and a hard worker but would you cut yourself some slack?"

"You should be over at Suzuki-san, entertaining her." He said as he gave me a smirk.

"I excused myself from her already." I replied. "I'm not leaving anyway until I see you go and have some fun."

For some reason, some girls started to surround us. Maybe they were curious as to what was going on between me and Kyoya at the moment and what we were talking about.

"Not until you give me my organizer." He requested.

"Isn't that Kyoya?" I heard a girl whisper.

"I believe so!" the other replied.

"Not until you go have fun." was what I answered to him. "Pick any girl, there are a lot who went solo to this ball. Isn't it your job as well to entertain a girl?"

I really wanted to urge him to have fun. I rarely see him having fun, it's always work, work and more work for him. It even makes me feel bad to see him work all the time even though it's what he wants.

He took off his mask, stepped forward and gave me one of his-- "sexy" smiles. He placed his hands on my cheeks, I felt a shiver down my spine as he did that. I heard the girls whispering and being anxious to know what was going on.

"How about I pick you?" he asked as he removed my mask.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"Ah! Look at what Kyoya-senpai is doing to that new boy Akira-kun!" two girls exclaimed.

"It's so kawaii!" another girl exclaimed.

"I never knew Kyoya-senpai would be this romantic!" said another.

They seem to be enjoying the scene. I stared back at Kyoya's eyes, what the heck is he doing?! It's the first time I've seen him be like this in public. He pulled my face closer to his. My heart was pounding louder and louder in every inch he pulled closer.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

My cell phone rang.

He then pulled away to let me answer that call. I excused myself and walked away from him.

"Moshi mosh, oh, it's you Daniel. I can't quite hear you; hold on; I'll have to move to another place."

I continued to walk until I reached a far distance from the loud music. "Hey, Daniel." I continued to talk to the person on my cell phone. "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I CAN'T! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THAT ARRANGEMENT!" I nearly yelled.

I heard soft music starting to play. "I just can't, Daniel." were my final words. I closed my phone as my hands were trembling. I accidentally dropped my phone on the floor not caring if it was broken or not from that fall.

I just felt the walls of this place closing in on me.

**Author's note: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you very very much! I also hope that you check out my other story. Till the next chapter!**


	19. Realizing you're in love hurts this much

Chapter 19: Realizing you're in love hurts this much

It may sound dramatic, but after that call, I felt a lot of things. It was as if I was a tub of emotions and someone left the water running, thus, making me overflow with feelings I've never had before. I felt that I had to walk. I felt that I had to go somewhere else--anywhere but here. I tried to remain calm and keep my composure; I simply walked back to Kyoya.

I saw him talking with Haruhi. I bit my lip as I looked at them, imagining them as a couple. I walked up to them trying to remain calm.

"Aki." Haruhi greeted.

I smiled at her, "Hey Haruhi, how's your night?"

"It's fine." She replied.

"I'm sorry I had to walk out on you Kyoya." I apologized to the egoistic male before me.

"It's alright," he replied. "By the way, you were a great actor."

"Actor?" I asked.

"The ladies seemed to love the display we did earlier." He said.

My heart was paper being crushed and torn into itty-bitty pieces.

I tried my best to give him a smile. "Really? That's good! although, you could have warned me about that scene."

He smirked. "It was impulsive. A lot of ladies were gathering around us, I thought that making a scene like that would entertain them."

I giggled. "So is this our version of Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

"Oh, I forgot, here's your organizer." I said giving it back. "Gomenasai, but I have to get back to Mika-san."

"See you around, Aki." Said Haruhi.

"Yeah." I simply answered.

I walked away, but I did not head over to Mika-san. I walked out the doors of the ball room. As I closed the door, I tried to find a place where I could be alone. I wanted to think, I wanted to be by myself.

So there I was, walking and walking till I find someplace where I could be alone. I then remembered that no one would be in the third music room since everyone seemed to be having fun inside the ball room.

I entered the room, opened the lights and sat in one corner.

"I don't want to leave." I muttered as I hugged my knees. "Why did it have to be now?"

I felt my eyes water. What are these? Tears? I didn't want to cry yet I couldn't stop them from falling either. As the tears were falling, I began to think as to why I was crying.

I know… I'm stupid. I didn't even know why I was crying! Why was I crying anyway? After that call and that conversation with Kyoya and Haruhi, I felt like I was told not to eat blueberry cheesecake ever again. No, it's not even that, it was worst than that. I could not even describe what I was feeling. **It seemed like not knowing what you were feeling at the moment was the worst feeling in the world. **

I tried to think but I slowly gave up as more tears started to run down my eyes. I stood up and did a handstand against the wall. They say that doing that would help stop the tears from falling; I just had to try it out for myself.

"Is it really this extreme?! It doesn't seem to work." I said to myself angrily, my eyes still watered. I was mad at myself for crying, I was mad at myself for not knowing what I was feeling.

I fell down to the floor as I heard the door open. "Ouch…" I mumbled.

"Aki, what are you doing here?"

I wiped my tears away; I turned to the person who said those words. "Kaoru! I… I felt like doing a handstand! Of course you can't do that there, right?" I said comically.

He smiled at me. "You're acting pretty weird."

"So anyway, why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, me? I left my cell phone in here." He replied as he walked in and started to search for his cell phone. "Would you mind calling it so I could find it right away?" he requested.

I was rattled by what he said. I reached into my pocket, my cell phone wasn't there. I remembered dropping it after I answered the call a while ago.

"I-I don't have it with me." I told him, my voice was trembling.

He then stopped searching and looked at me. "What's wrong? Why is your voice trembling?" he asked.

Uh-oh, I can't let him find out. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile; I could not seem to force myself to give him one of my best smiles.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Then, why are you here?" he asked.

"I told you… I—I just felt like doing a handstand."

"Suit yourself." He answered. "By the way, Kyoya-senpai asked me to give this necklace to you when I see you. He said you should give it to Mika-san as a gift since you're the only one who has a date in all of us."

He walked towards me then knelt down, he handed me the necklace. I took it and stared at it on my hand. It came from Kyoya, although it was not really meant for me...I frowned.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. I looked at the necklace in my hand and felt my heart beat faster. Kaoru just had to remind me of him! What great timing! Mind you, I'm being sarcastic.

Kaoru stood up and started walking away. "You should head back to the ball now, Mika-san is waiting."

I watched him walk away as I felt the hot tears running down my eyes again. Damn it, don't I ever run out of tears?! I cursed myself in my mind. I became surprised at myself when I squeaked out a light bawl.

Kaoru stopped walking, I covered my mouth. He then turned to me and I looked at him, he caught me with tears in my eyes. He walked faster towards me.

He knelt down before me and asked "What's wrong?"

My eyes that were filled with tears stared back at his cat-like ones. There it was, before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out on his shoulder.

He was hearing me cry, he was hearing me bawl. Apparently, I didn't care; I could not control my emotions anymore. What would you feel if you found out that you had to leave in a few days again leaving everyone you loved behind and not knowing when you'll be back?

* * *

"Kyoya-senpai, have you seen Akira-kun?" Mika asked.

Kyoya looked at her skeptically. "You haven't seen him?"

She shook her head. "No, would you know where he has gone?"

"I was talking to him awhile ago; he said that he'd be returning to you. Hasn't he come back?"

"Not yet, the last time I saw him was after we danced the waltz."

Kyoya started to think.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked as we leaned back on the walls.

"It's nothing, really." I replied.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, I won't believe you."

I looked at him and saw that his eyes seemed to be concerned. I looked away, "Kaoru, if I tell you a secret would you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "A secret? Of course I will, you're forgetting the fact that we're friends." He stated.

I sighed and clenched my fists. "Kaoru…" I started.

"What is it then?" he asked.

I gulped. "I'm leaving."

"LEAVING?!" he exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Daniel, my racing coach's assistant just called me. He said that coach wants me to go back to England and participate in a competition." I explained.

He looked at me with sad eyes, not the usual expression I would see him in.

"I thought you decided to stay here?" he asked.

"I did, I decided for myself to take a break and lay it low for a while in the sport but it seems that coach really wants me to participate in this competition."

"Can't you stay?"

I sighed. "I would love to, but I can't."

"Why not? Don't you like it here?" he asked trying to demand an answer.

"Of course I do! If it was possible, I wouldn't want to leave. I'd pick to stay here until I finish school."

"Then what's wrong?"

"If I win this competition, I'll get to join the championships in Italy and have a chance in making my dream come true. The problem is, I don't want to leave you guys but I don't want to miss this chance either. I wouldn't know when I'll see you guys again. It may take two years again or maybe even more." I explained.

"That's not your only problem, is it?" he said.

I became surprised at what he said. "What?" I stammered.

"That's not the only problem or even your main problem." He stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is holding you back." He said.

"Holding me back?" I questioned. "Well of course… you guys are! I don't want to miss everyone." I said.

He shook his head. "Kyoya-senpai is holding you back."

"Didn't I say that that I'd miss everyone? That means he's one of them." I answered.

He ruffled my hair. "Aki-chan, I think you've fallen for him."

I looked at the floor. "So… is this what you call falling in love?" I asked.

"**It's the most painful thing I've ever felt."**

I looked at him and he looked back at me. I then looked away, "Kyoya is being bound to marry Haruhi." I said.

"I've heard of that." He replied.

"It may sound bizarre and crazy but every time I see them together, I couldn't help but feel sad."

"It can't be helped." He answered. "After all, when you have feelings for someone, you can't help but wish that it was you who was with that person."

"I don't want to leave being even more heartbroken when I know I just can't tell him my feelings."

"Why don't you just try?" he asked.

"Like I said, he's bound to someone else. No matter what happens even if i tell him my feelings, he's still going to wind up with another." I replied. "I don't want to leave, Kaoru."

"Then don't." he said.

"I'd have to pick between two things that mean a lot to me. If I win this race, my dream of being Japan's top racer will come true. The thing I hate is that to earn that title, I'd have to be away from everyone."

He laid his hand on my head and slowly positioned my head on his shoulder. "If you decide to leave, you must tell him, Aki-chan." he said. "It would hurt you more if you would just leave without telling him."

I closed my eyes and finally, I calmed down after all that crying and emotional outburst. Resting my head on his shoulder, I replied "I…can't."

He remained silent.

"Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou." I said. "Have you noticed that we always wind up together when I'm in the worst predicaments?"

He laughed.

The door opened and lifted my head. Kaoru and I looked at the door and saw Kyoya looking back at us.

"Kyoya-kun?" I said.

He seemed to be surprised. Kaoru stood up and offered his hand for me to stand up as well.

"Mika-san has been looking for you, what have you been doing here?" he asked casually.

While dusting my coat I replied "Oh, nothing really."

"Well, you better get back."

"I know." I said with a weak smile. I then walked to the door but then Kyoya suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Nani?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Why are your eyes like that?" the egoistic male asked.

"Eyes?" I questioned.

"Yeah, your eyes look like your tired and it's as if you just cried."

I brushed his arm away. "It's nothing, I'm just sleepy…That's all." I replied nonchalantly.

I walked to the door leaving them behind.

* * *

"Akira-kun!" Mika called my name as she walked towards me. She then gasped. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes look tired and its as if you just cried." She said.

I laughed. "Cried? Why would I cry?" I said, trying my best to hide the truth.

"Then what's wrong?"

I smiled at her. "I'm just sleepy…That's all." I said, using the same reply that said to Kyoya a while ago.

"Oh…I see." She replied. She then diverted her attention to the dance floor, seeing the other couples dance.

If there's one thing I hate is feeling guilty for making someone feel bad. I know Mika wanted to dance, so of course I had to ask her.

"Mika-san, would you like to dance?" I asked as I extended my hand to her.

She smiled. "I would love to." She happily replied.

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Even though I displayed a sign of happiness to this girl, I couldn't help but be disturbed and sad about everything that has happened tonight.

* * *

**Author's note: So how is it? the end of this story is near! i hope you guys leave me more reviews. The title of my other fic is "Life with Mr. Data Detail", hope you check it out.**


	20. It's just so hard to let go

Chapter 20: It's just so hard to let go

"I'm leaving." I simply stated with evident sadness in my voice.

"WHAT?!" the 6 men… and girl exclaimed.

It has been two days since the Ouran Host Club ball. I've been thinking all day and all night on what I would decide on. I have made my decision, I will leave for England since I want to chase my dream, but you know what? Truth be told, part of this decision was also because I wanted to run away from these feelings.

"What do you mean by "leaving"?!" Haruhi asked.

"I mean I'm going back to England." I simply replied trying to be nonchalant about it.

"But why?!" Tamaki asked, he seemed to be a little angry at me.

"It's because I have been invited to join this competition. If I win, I will get the chance to participate in the championships."

"But you will be back soon, right?" Hikaru asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, maybe not. If I win, it will take some time for me to get back…maybe a few years. If I don't win, I'd stay there for training."

"That's not fair! I thought you wanted to stay here!" My brother said angrily as I saw his eyes being filled with crystal-like tears.

"You think I don't?! Of course I do! It's just that this competition means a lot to me!" I blurted out.

"DON'T WE MEAN A LOT TO YOU?!" Mori snapped.

I was in awe at the tall stoic male who tried to pacify my brother. I knew he hated to see my brother hurt or sad, maybe that's why he blurted those words out.

"Of course you do!" I said as I felt my eyes starting to water. "You all do…" I tried to hold it back, _I will not cry. I must not cry. I thought to myself. _"Did you guys think that making this decision was like eating blueberry cheesecakes?! It's not easy for me as well!" I yelled.

They stared back at me. Silence fell upon the room.

"Are you guys mad at me?" I asked.

Tamaki stood up, walked towards me and patted my head. "We're not. Of course we're not."

"Aki-chan, is this your final decision?" Hunny asked.

"Gomenasai…" I started. I then clenched my fists, "but this is my final decision, I'll be leaving in two days."

I saw them frown. I just hated to see them like this; it's my entire fault as well. I looked to the floor and sighed.

The twins walked up to me and wrapped their arms around me.

"Promise us you'll call us everyday." Hikaru whispered in my ear.

"Because you know we'll miss you too much." Kaoru whispered.

I felt great sadness take over me. I just don't get it, the last time I left for England, I wasn't like this. I was not this sad. Maybe I am this sad because over the time I have been here, I've learned to love everyone even more. I've learned to love them too much that it now becomes hard to let go.

The Host Club was closed for the day. Tamaki declared it closed because he said that time is such a precious thing to waste. Since I only have a few time left in my hands for them, he said we should spend it all together as much as possible.

I was helping Haruhi fix tea when Kaoru walked up to us.

"Haruhi, can I have a minute alone with Aki?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied and walked away.

"What's up?" I asked with a smile.

He leaned on the wall. "You're not leaving because you're running away from your feelings, right?"

I almost dropped the tea cup I was holding. I stopped for a moment. "I hope I'm not." I replied.

"You're not really going to tell him?" he asked.

"Will you tell him for me?"

He shook his head. "You must do this yourself."

I turned to him with the tray in my hands. He motioned to help me, he took the tray and we walked back together. I know I do have to tell him myself, but I can't. I swear I can't, can't I just walk away with a partially broken heart rather than a really broken one because I ended up confessing to someone who I can never ever wait for—even if I wanted to?

"Aki-chan, would it be cool with you if the last sleepover night will be at our house?" Hunny asked.

I nodded. "Of course! Why won't it be okay?"

"So it's settled then, we'll spend the last night before Aki leaves in the next afternoon at their house." Kyoya clarified jotting down every detail in his organizer.

I know I'll be missing him a lot. I'll be missing everyone of course but when I walk away from them and hop on to that airplane, I might even cry only for him.

"Why don't you just do frequent visits Aki?" Hikaru asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You could go to England then visit here for let's say two weeks every now and then." he explained.

"I don't think that's going to work." I replied. "You see, we train a lot. Everyday, actually and it would even be more impossible for me if I win and qualify for the championships. The training would be strict."

"But what if you don't win?" Haruhi bluntly asked.

"That's a good point." I said. "If I don't win…"

I began to think. What if Haruhi's right? What if I don't win? Will I still be willing to go home? Will I even be able to smile at everyone again not feeling pain at my heart? If I do go home with no glory at all, my heart would have stopped beating. Why? Because I've lost someone I've ever fallen for and lost the motivation to catch my biggest dream as well, knowing and feeling that I've trained so hard and left everyone I loved behind to win.

"I guess I'd stay in England for even more training." I casually replied.

"In that case, it'll be a while till we see you again, huh?" said Hunny.

"I guess so…" I replied.

* * *

**Author's note: GAH. this story is near the end already. I hope you guys liked this chapter although i think it was rather short. Please leave reviews. **


	21. Coming out with the truth

Chapter 21: Coming out with the truth

Before I go, Kyoya and Tamaki said that I have to straighten out things with one person. They said that there is no way I could leave the country without telling her the truth. They are right after all; it wouldn't be nice if I just stood her up for so long.

"Akira-kun! What brings you here?" a very cheerful Mika asked.

I went to her classroom. I decided that I would take her out for tea or coffee then break it to her gently.

"Do you want to go out?" I asked.

"You're asking me out?" she seemed to stutter.

"Why, yes, unless you have other plans, of course."

"Not at all!" she immediately replied. She clinged onto my arm. "Where are we going?"

"Is a coffee shop alright with you?" I asked.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Well, let's go then!" I replied and we began walking away.

* * *

"Mika-san, I have something to tell you." I said after I had just sipped from my cup of coffee.

"What is it?" she asked, being curious.

"If I was to leave Ouran academy, will you be sad?"

She looked at me skeptically. "Why, are you?"

"It was just a random question." I answered.

"Oh, well, of course I'll be sad. I mean, you are special to me since you are my fiancée and all." She replied, I almost sweat-dropped at her answer. "Anyway, if you're only leaving Ouran, it won't be much of a problem since I could still see you after classes. I'd probably visit you at your new school."

I bit my lip.

"It's not really a random question, is it?" she asked.

"It's… not." the truth eventually came out from my lips.

"I knew it, so where are you transferring?"

"To England." I simply answered.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Did I hear that correctly? To England?!"

I held her hand in order to calm her down. "Yes, it is England." I replied.

"But…why?!" she asked frantically.

"Because I have a competition, I won't be back for a long time."

"I'll come with you then!" she proclaimed.

"No, no, no, Mika. You just can't come with me." I replied.

"Why not? I want to be together with my fiancé!" she said. "You're not leaving me for some other girl, are you?!"

"I'm not your fiancé nor am I leaving you for some other girl, Mika-san." I replied.

"It is about some other girl! All boys are all the same!" she said angrily. "You always make excuses but really, all boys just lea-"

I covered her mouth with my hand to make her stop yapping. Her eyes that were starting to be filled with tears stared back into mine. I retained my hand in that position until she calmed down.

"I am not leaving you for another girl because…I am a girl myself." I said slowly.

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I'm not a boy. The truth is, I'm a girl."

"You're lying!" she yelled at me. "You just want to run away from me!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" I fought back. "If it was to my liking, I wouldn't leave anyway! Do you know how hard it is to leave my friends behind and most importantly the first boy I've actually fallen for without telling him my feelings?!" I finally snapped.

She just looked at me in surprise. "I…I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep it anymore." I said.

I heard her sigh. "I can't believe you tricked me to thinking that you were actually boy." She replied.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't actually want to break your heart in the first place by telling you the truth right then and there since you were so insistent."

She smiled at me. "I'm sorry I was so insistent in the fiancé thing."

I shrugged. "It's alright. You know Mika-san, you shouldn't believe much in fortune telling. That fortune led you to me, which is totally wrong since I am a girl in the first place. Your own prince will come someday, at the right time."

"All the boys I've ever fallen in love with just left me for another girl. What hurts the most is that I even thought that one of those would actually be my prince charming and the one I'll be happy with."

"You're forgetting the fact that you're still young. You shouldn't rush love." I told her.

"You shouldn't deny it as well. Why won't you tell the boy you like your feelings, anyway?" she asked.

"Because he's bethrothed to someone else." I answered.

"There's nothing wrong with telling him." she advised.

"I just can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship as well." I said. "Besides, he doesn't care as long as the situation he's in right now benefits for him."

"Let me ask you just one thing, why do you appear to be a boy?" she asked.

"I'm more comfortable this way. I guess because it's also the fact that I grew up being tough and with two brothers who started out martial arts. To top it all off, my first real friends were my brother, Hunny's as well. I mostly spent my time with the Host Club ever since I was young. They actually get mad at me often for preferring male clothing." I explained.

"I see." She replied.

"Did I… break your heart?" I asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." She answered. "Akira-kun, to tell you the truth I didn't really like you in the first place. I just hoped that I would eventually fall in love with you since the fortune did say that the boy I'd be with is you."

"Thing is, I'm not even a boy."

She laughed. "Thank you for spending your time with me."

"It was nothing." I replied.

I explained to her everything about the truth. How we planned things like dating, going to the ball and when to tell her. It was okay for her. I actually thought that it would break her heart but it turned out that she never had feelings for me at all. I was lucky in there, if she really had feelings; I didn't know what I'd do.

"Promise me one thing, Akira-kun." She said as we both stood up.

"What is it?"

"You'll try to tell Kyoya your feelings."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked. _'How the heck did she know it was him?'_

She shrugged. "Am I right? Is it him? I actually had a feeling you liked him since the ball. You seemed to be too concerned about him.

I was lost for words. Was it that recognizable? Were my feelings written all over my face?

"Am I right? Is it Kyoya-senpai?" she asked. "You know, if ever my hunch was correct, I would've thought you were gay. Good thing you told me the truth about your gender."

"Mika-san, were my feelings easy to tell?" I asked.

"…No." she replied. "I wasn't even sure it was Kyoya in the first place. I told you it was just a hunch since you seemed to be close to him and you cared so much about him."

"Oh, I see." I replied.

"I wish you good luck on your competition, Akira-kun. If you will come back soon, maybe we can go out again, as friends." She said.

"Thanks a lot."

It looks like there's actually more to this girl, and I thought she was close to a fan girl. I never thought she'd be able to tell that it was Kyoya.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it took long to update, I have my exams. So anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please leave a review here as well. Thank you very much.**


	22. Let me be the guy

Chapter 22: Let me be the guy

"Aki, this is my room?" Haruhi asked as she looked around the large room in front of her.

"Yup, why?" I responded.

"…Nothing.'" She replied nervously.

I'll be leaving tomorrow, even though it would kill me to, I have to be firm about my decision. This is what I decided on, maybe it' even what's best for me.

I exited the room letting Haruhi have time to settle herself. We would be having dinner afterwards and maybe talk and play games and maybe even watch a movie later. I walked to my own room. Upon closing myself in, I stared at the suitcases at the side of my bed. It made me frown for it reminded me that tomorrow afternoon, it's goodbye for me and the others.

* * *

Dinnertime came and the maid knocked on my door to call me.

"I'll be right down." I yelled back. "Call the others."

"Yes." The maid replied obediently.

After fixing myself up for dinner, I walked down the stairs meeting the twins along the way. We headed for the kitchen and saw that the others were there already. We all settled down and started eating dinner.

"What do you guys want to do later?" I asked.

The table was as its usual scene. Oh you get it, twins and Tamaki fussing over Haruhi. My brother was now chunking on cake rather than eating real dinner. Mori being… uh, his usual self and Kyoya being quiet and observing the others. Even though is what usually happens I would miss this scene especially now that we have a new addition—Haruhi. Things have gotten a lot more interesting since she came.

"Let's watch some movies!" my brother declared.

"How about playing games?" the twins chimed in.

"What movie can we watch?" Tamaki asked.

I was listening to their suggestions and became amused on how they fought on what they wanted. I just love seeing the twins bully the host club king.

I was toying with my spoon filled with mashed potatoes as I was looking at them arguing. I accidentally splattered the mashed potatoes on Hikaru's face. He then frowned at me.

"That wasn't on purpose I swear!" I exclaimed putting my arms up in surrender.

"I know what we can play!" he replied as he was giving me an evil grin. Just then, he took a spoon filled with tartar sauce and catapulted it straight to my face.

"Hey! That's unfair! I said I was sorry!" I replied while I was pouting at him.

He was laughing his head off at how I looked. I wiped the sauce from my face and began to take revenge. I grabbed my spoon and scooped a spoon full of chocolate pudding. I catapulted it to his face.

"HAH! BINGO!" I declared victoriously.

"Ha-ha, not quite." Hikaru replied as I saw him holding Tamaki's shirt, he was using him as a shield.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU USE ME AS A SHIELD AGAIN?!" Tamaki exclaimed angrily as he scooped a spoon of mashed potatoes and catapulted it to Hikaru. Unfortunately, it landed on Kaoru's face.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Kaoru shouted angrily as he got his glass of water and dumped it on him.

"Guys! We're creating a mess!" Haruhi yelled warning them.

"Wait a minute, isn't Aki the one responsible for this whole mess in the first place?" Kaoru said as he was smirking at me.

Hikaru smirked along with his twin as they both scooped a spoonful of pudding and whammed it on my face.

"That's so unfair! I said it wasn't on purpose!" I yelled hysterically as began throwing assorted foods at them.

"A food fight, eh?" they said in declaration.

The dining room was in chaos. Food was flying everywhere and even drinks were showering all around. After we all came to our senses, we stopped and took a good look around. Woah, all of us and I mean really all were a mess. Even the ones not really in the food fight like Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya and Hunny were a mess as well. Food was everywhere! On the floor, different parts of the table and even on ourselves.

"What a mess!" Said Haruhi.

"Even we got splattered with food." Said Kyoya.

Silence fell upon the room. I wiped the sticky pudding off my face and pouted. The twins suddenly burst out laughing. I looked at them and laughed at their ridiculous appearance.

"You guys look like you came out of the trash bin!" I said as I was giggling.

"Look at yourself!" they shot back at me while laughing.

"That was fun!" Hunny suddenly bopped out.

Tamaki-senpai seemed to chuckle as he brushed off the bits of mashed potatoes on Haruhi's head.

* * *

_Knock .Knock. Knock._

"Yep?" I asked to the person at the door as I was fixing my wet hair.

After that messy dinner, we went to our own rooms to clean ourselves.

"Can I come in?" the person asked.

"Sure, Kyoya." I replied and headed towards the door to let him in. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat on the bed and just looked at him.

He walked in front of me then replied "Can I ask you something?"

I raised an eyebrow at his unusualness. "Sure…what is it?"

With his eyes in contact with mine he asked "Is something going on with you and Kaoru?"

"Hah?" I asked as my jaw almost dropped. "No way! What made you think that?"

"Nothing." He simply replied. "It's just that the two of you have always been together, most of the time."

"And so?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just curious." He replied as he giving me that "know-it-all" grin. "Anyway, the others told me to call you, we'll be drinking."

I stood up. "But I'm leaving tomorrow, won't get a hangover if ever I drink too much?"

"If ever you do get tipsy again, there won't be any problem since you're leaving in the afternoon. By then, you'll be fine."

"I guess so…" and I walked towards the door. "Shall we go?" I asked as I was smiling at him.

* * *

"Drink 'till we drop!" all of us declared for a toast. _Clank_ went our glasses just before we took a sip from it. I on the other hand, drank the whole glass and poured some more.

"Wow, this is delicious!" I said.

"What? Haven't you tried drinking Vodka before?" the twins asked in unison.

"As a matter of fact, this is the first time I've tried drinking this." I replied as I got another bottle from the bar. "It's delicious! And there's even different flavors!"

"You know, Vodka actually has a strong hit." Said Tamaki.

My hand was motioning him that there was nothing to be afraid of. "I'm sure I can handle drinking this!" I said in an assuring tone. "Oh wow! There's even a mudslide flavor!" I exclaimed as I scanned each bottle of Vodka that was on the bar.

"Anyone for a game of truth dare or shot?" the twins asked.

"Do we have the bowl for truth and dares?" I asked.

"We could just invent on the spot, you know." Said Hikaru.

"One last game with Aki!" said Tamaki as he motioned to sit on the floor.

"Oh don't make it sound sad, Tamaki." I said as I sat down beside him.

The others sat down with us. I happily drank that bottle of mudslide Vodka I got earlier as I waited for the others to settle down.

"Aki-chan! You better stop drinking now or else you'll get a hangover in the morning!" said Hunny.

"Hey, didn't we say that we would drink 'till we drop?" I said smiling and finished the bottle.

"Let the games begin!" the twins declared in unison.

They spun the bottle around. Around and around it went, making it a mystery to whom it would stop. In a few seconds, it slowed down and bit by bit it finally reached the end of its full spin.

"Tamaki!" I said as we all saw that the bottle pointed at him.

"Okay, I pick "Truth". He replied.

I smirked. "Are you in love?" I asked as I was grinning at him.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"Are you in love?" I asked again as I gave him a teasing smile.

"SHOT!" he immediately replied.

I sighed. "Party-pooper." I mumbled. I really wanted him to hear him say his answer out loud especially since Haruhi's here as well.

I stood up and got a bottle of wine from the back of the bar. I came back and handed it over to Tamaki.

"One full glass." I told him.

Tamaki got the opener and the cork popped out. He poured the wine to his glass until it was full and then drank it straight.

"Spin it again, senpai." Said Haruhi.

Tamaki did as she said and spun it around.

Next, it stopped at Kyoya.

"What will it be then?" I asked curiously.

"Truth." He simply replied.

"I'd like to give the question." Said Haruhi.

All of us looked at her curiously.

"Senpai, are you still selling my stuff?" she asked.

He smirked. "Well, they are in demand."

"So that's why my pen was missing!" she exclaimed. "I better take care of my things from now on." I heard her mutter.

Kyoya spun the bottle around.

Next, it pointed at Kyoya again.

"Truth." He said nonchalantly.

"What exactly are you writing in your files and organizer all the time?" I asked.

"Certain information." He replied.

"Information on what?"

"That's not really in your first question you know." He said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "…Fine."

The game continued on.

* * *

"Aki-chan?" said Tamaki.

"Y-yeah?" I asked giving him a smile.

"You don't look so good." He said.

"Nonsense! The game must continue on!" I declared. "I'm picking "dare"."

The game continued on for about 45 minutes now. My head started to spin a little and my shoulders felt heavy. I could feel myself being intoxicated by the minute. I shook my head to get a hold of myself and even bit my lip to keep my eyes from falling.

'_Oh crap, I should've listened to Tamaki when he said that Vodka has an even stronger hit than the other alcoholic drinks we had before.' I thought to myself as I blinking eyes to keep myself awake. 'But those flavors of Vodka tasted so good that I couldn't stop trying out all flavors!'_

I randomly smiled.

"Aki, are you sure you're fine?" my brother asked.

"Give me a dare already!" I unknowingly demanded. "I'm fine."

"Alright then," said Hikaru. "Since you're leaving tomorrow, we want to witness something you've never done before and we never witnessed."

"That's hard!" I whined. Ugh, I felt that I was losing my mind and awareness of my actions already yet I wanted to continue on.

"You picked it to be "dare", there's no turning back, especially since it's past 3 seconds already." Said Hunny.

I sighed. I then looked at each one of them with the feeling of wooziness within as if I was studying their appearances. I smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mori asked.

"You wanted to see something I've never done before, right?" I said as I walked across our circle.

I stopped and then sat down in front of Kyoya. I looked at him; my vision was already being doubled. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek.

I think I heard them gasp behind me yet I didn't care.

"Since I'm leaving tomorrow, I guess I'd have to be the guy and be the first to move…" I mumbled into his ear.

I leaned closer to his face and captured his lips with mine.

* * *

**Author's note: I would like to thank the following reviewers: ****PandaYumi7**** and ****akai-sora**** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you guys liked this update. It's my summer vacation already so I have more time to update! Yaaay! Anyway, please leave a review guys. Thanks.**


	23. Until we meet again

Chapter 23: Until we meet again

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing that I saw was the white ceiling. I blinked for a few times and then slowly sat up. I was in my room, what time is it? I glanced at the wall clock; it showed 12:30 pm.

"Wait a minute, how did I get here?!" I suddenly thought out loud.

I tried my best to recall the last thing that happened even though I felt a little sick and hung over.

_Flashback_

"_Since I'm leaving tomorrow, I guess I'd have to be the guy and be the first to move…" I mumbled into his ear. _

_I leaned closer to his face and captured his lips with mine._

_End of flashback_

"Oh crap." I uttered. "Was that a dream or did I really do that?"

I bit my lip. Did I really kiss Kyoya?

_Knock .Knock .Knock._

"Who is it?" I asked turning to the door.

"It's me Aki-chan!" a cheerful voice answered. I knew it was Hunny.

"Come in."

He came in and jumped onto the bed, positioning beside me. "You should dress up and eat with us downstairs already! We'll be leaving soon."

I nodded my head in reply.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, showing much concern.

"Hunny," I started.

"What is it?"

"What happened to me last night?"

"Well, you passed out. Takashi had to carry you up in your room again." He explained.

"Did anything happen before that?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I…think I do but I'm not sure."

"You kissed Kyoya." He simply replied. "Then passed out ten seconds after."

I bit my lip again. _'So I did kiss him after all.' I thought_

"It was surprising, you know." He said. "I didn't really see that coming."

I giggled a bit. "Well, you know me. I do a lot of crazy things!" I joked.

He stood up. "I hope you don't have a hang over after all that Vodka you drank last night." He said. "You sure enjoy drinking a lot."

I shook my head. "I don't. As a matter of fact, I am quite fine. I just woke up with a little migraine but I think I'll be okay and besides, this might be the last time I'll be drinking. I won't be drinking in England anymore."

"That's good to hear!" he exclaimed. "Come eat lunch with us already!"

"Mm, I'll just take a shower and head down."

"Alright!" he replied and turned to leave.

I smiled at his happy nature. I wished I could be like that right now, smile as if nothing hurts. Give a true smile without feeling any pain at the back of my heart. A few hours to go and I'll say goodbye.

Right after showering and dressing up, I immediately went downstairs to join the others.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted everyone with the warmest smile I could put on.

"Aki-chan!" the twins greeted as they tangled up their arms with mine and started rubbing their cheeks to my face—just like cats.

"Hey Aki!" Haruhi greeted.

"Hi Haruhi!" I greeted back as I tried to push the clingy twins away from me.

I proceeded to sit at the empty chair beside Haruhi. As I sat down, I had just noticed that Kyoya was sitting across me. I felt a little embarrassed as I looked at him and remembered the foolish thing I did last night. He seemed to be nonchalant about it though, as always.

I started getting food from the platters in front of me. The room fell silent for some reason. I did not mind it at first, but as the minutes passed by, it started to creep me out.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" I asked just before I took a bite.

Nobody answered. They were just looking at one another, as if hiding something.

"What? Are you keeping something from me?" I asked. "Spit it out already, you know I hate prolonged surprises or secrets."

"It's hard to forget the shocking thing that happened last night." Said Tamaki.

"Something shocking?" I questioned. "What happened?"

Everyone seemed to sweat-drop at what I just asked.

"Aki-chan, are you seriously asking that?" said Hikaru.

I looked at him skeptically. "Yeah, I am."

"You must have a hang-over." Said Tamaki. "We're talking about what you did last night, during our game. It was just so shocking to see you kiss…Kyoya."

I felt a blush creeping through my cheeks a little as he said that. I then looked at my food as If I was so interested in it as I replied "S-so what? It was just a game. You guys said I should do something you've never seen, right?"

"Yes, but we weren't exactly expecting that. Especially since it's Kyoya-senpai who you kissed." Said Hikaru.

"You must be forgetting the fact that it will be a long time till I return here." I replied. "That's why I did it; I mean might as well take my chance to be a little daring in front of all of you."

"That's a good point." Said Tamaki. I felt relief as he didn't show signs of suspicion towards me. I didn't want anyone else to find out my feelings for Kyoya, especially now that I'm leaving. My first goal is to get these feelings out of my system once I leave Japan.

"So, in that case, will you grant us one last request?" The twins asked as they gave me grins.

* * *

"I cannot believe that I agreed to this!" I whined as Hikaru started putting some make-up on my face.

"Finally we got you to have a make-over!" they both exclaimed.

"You should be thankful that I'm being nice today." I scowled at them as I was keeping my eyes shut from the horror of seeing my face after I have my make-up done.

Hikaru held my face and started to apply other forms of make-up. "Don't worry, we know what we're doing." He said.

I finally agreed to what they wanted. Ever since we were young, they always wanted to try out different styles of make-up and clothing on me. They wanted me to sort of be their test subject, I of course refused all the time for I hated girly things such as these. Today was the only exception I made since I'm leaving and finally I gave them a chance.

"Try this on!" said Kaoru as he tossed a pair of jeans and some other clothes at me.

"There, make-up is done!" said Hikaru.

I stood up to go to the mirror but they both stopped me. "No looking until everything is finished!" they said in chorus. They pushed me towards the bathroom and waited for me to come out.

I came out wearing an aqua blue, spaghetti-strapped and layered at the bottom cut dress over a pair of jeans. The dress' neckline was a bit low so I felt kind of insecure.

"Ano…Hikaru, Kaoru, I think this dress is too low." I said.

"Who cares? You're flat chested anyway!" they said arrogantly.

I smacked their heads.

"ITAI!" they cried in pain.

"Arrogant fools…" I mumbled to myself.

"You promised you'd let us dress you up in our style so no complaining!" Lastly, they handed me my favorite pair of white sneakers.

Hikaru sprayed some hair formula on my hair and styled it one last time as they said "We've done it!"

"Can I see how I look now?" I asked being nervous that I might look like a clown.

"Sure!" they replied.

I trotted over to the mirror with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes slowly at the count of ten. I frowned at myself on the mirror. "I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!" I exclaimed looking at my girlish appearance.

"No you don't!" said Hikaru.

"Rather eye-catching, I must say." Said Kaoru.

"Eye-catching in the sense that I look like a clown!" I complained.

"Idiot, you're just not used to what you're wearing!" said Hikaru.

"This feels so weird." I said.

"Aki, Hunny-senpai said that we have to go. It's 2:30 pm already." Haruhi called from outside the door. "Your suitcases are there and are ready already."

"We're coming!" the three of us replied.

As I walked over to them standing outside the limo, they seemed to just be staring at me. "I know I look like a clown already, okay?! It's their fault!" I said as I started blaming the twins for my appearance.

"KIREI!" my brother exclaimed.

"You're just saying that because you're my brother." I replied.

"No Aki-chan, he's right. You look pretty. It actually scares me…" said Tamaki.

"I told you it's their fault! I must look like a clown's bride right now!" I said frantically.

"It's not that! It's not that!" said Tamaki trying to calm me down. "It scares me because I've never seen you like this—it's as if you're a different person."

"You're actually attractive." Haruhi complemented. "You look fine."

"Oh shut up, you guys are just saying that to make me feel better. Now let's go before I throw up from your praises." I said as I scurried over to the limo.

The limo took off. I've noticed that since this morning, Kyoya hasn't said a word. This made me feel sad although I don't blame him. If what I did to him happened to me, I might've gotten angry at that person who just kissed me.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry…" I nearly whispered to him.

He was sitting beside me, typing away again at his laptop. "For what?" he asked.

"For what I did last night." I replied. "I know it was stupid of me to kiss you right then and there like th-"

"It nothing." He simply replied cutting off my sentence.

"T-thanks." I answered.

_When I heard you say  
That you had to go  
It broke my heart in two  
But I knew that you  
Had to leave one day  
I just felt it was too soon_

"Aki come over here! We're taking pictures!" Tamaki yelled.

"Pictures?! Wait for me!" I said as I immediately left the egoistic male and scurried over to the other seat.

"Kyoya! You too!" Tamaki ordered.

We took a lot of pictures, from wacky to serious shots. That's practically what we did the whole time going to the airport. At least I was happy at that time. I'm glad I came back to Japan even for just a short while; I learned to love everyone even more and had too much fun with them.

They say that when you fall in love, you feel extremely happy all the time. That's how I feel when I'm with the host club. Spending the summer with them and partially the school year is one thing I would not trade for the world.

"We're here..." I said sadly.

We stepped out of the limo and walked all together inside. My things were handled by the driver. I checked in first and then took care of my things. After everything has been fixed, I headed back to them.

"So…I guess this is goodbye." I said giving them all a smile.

_And though I know  
That I will cry for you  
I know that I have to move on  
_

"It's not goodbye, I believe we'll all see each other again." Said Tamaki.

"Yes, but not that soon." I replied sadly.

Mori stepped forward and ruffled my hair like he always did. "It doesn't really matter how soon, as long as we know we'll see each other again."

I smiled at him. "You're right."

"Aki-chan, I got you this." said Hunny as he gave me a small box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its blueberry cheesecake!" he cheerfully replied.

_Oh good bye days for me,  
Is a sad reality  
It's hard to say so long  
And though I should let go  
There's a part of me  
That wants me to stay here  
La la la la la with you…  
_

"Arigatou, Hunny." I replied then hugged him tightly.

The twins then stepped forward and handed me a pocket video game. "It's from both of us. So you won't get bored during the long flight and for whenever you feel like playing." They both said.

I took it from them and smiled. I felt my heart being crushed bit by bit as they were starting to give me these presents. It made me sad because I know that I would miss them a lot. I felt tears starting to form from my eyes.

Tamaki stepped forward and handed me a red scarf. "Don't cry. We'll get mad at you if tears would fall down from those eyes."

I punched his arm with my balled fist. "I won't cry, I'm tough!" I proclaimed diligently with much enthusiasm.

He flinched as he held his arm. "You are tough." He said, emphasizing the word **are**.

Next was Haruhi who gave me a key chain of a race car. "I know it's not much but I hope you like it." She said.

"Its okay Haruhi, I do like it." I replied.

_All the memories  
That we two have shared  
I'll keep them in my heart  
And I hope that you  
Will do the same as me  
As we go our sep'rate ways_

Kyoya walked behind me and placed a silver necklace around my neck. "Just think of this as a good luck charm." He simply whispered in my ear as he locked the necklace.

"Thanks Kyoya." I replied.

Last was Mori who handed me a stuffed toy puppy. "I know you like puppies, I hope it'll keep you company while we're away."

"Thanks Mori, I love it. I think it's really cute."

_  
_**"Flight 104 for England, please start boarding now." **The PA system announced.

_And if somehow  
Our paths will cross again  
We'll still remember everything  
_

"That's me." I said as I sighed and gave them one last smile.

"Wait, one last picture!" said the twins as they handed the camera to the airport maintenance person. We smiled at the camera and had the shot taken.

"E-mail me the pictures. I want to print them out and keep it in an album." I said.

"Sure." Kaoru replied.

"Call us everyday, okay?" said Hikaru as he and his brother hugged me. "You know all of us will miss you too much if you don't call."

I nodded my head in reply.

"It's time for me to go…" I said sadly as the tears I tried to hold back started to come out by themselves.

"I said we'll get mad if you cry, right?" said Tamaki. "Stop crying, we** will** see each other again." He assured.

"I'm sorry," I said as I wiped the tears away. "I have to go now, **till we meet again.**" I said with a smile.

_Every time we say good bye  
It doesn't mean that it's for good  
I know that I'll see you again, oohh  
And when the time should come for us  
I'll say 'hello my friend, we meet again  
It's so nice to see you once again'  
_

I hugged everyone one last time, yes, even Kyoya. "'Till next time." I said and turned my back on them.

"'Till next time, Aki-chan!" they said as I was walking away, not looking back.

Upon reaching a distance away from them, I could not hold it any longer. The tears started to fall down my face like never-ending waterfalls.

_Good bye for now, my friend  
Until we meet again  
A happy life, I wish  
It's time to close the door  
To start a new beginning  
With someone else  
La la la la good bye days…_

I turned to them one last time, tears streaking down my cheeks and then walked away.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks to: Ritsikas, akai-sora, PandaYumi7, Lady softball and kyoko loves blood for reviewing! Thanks a lot guys! Till the next chapter. I'll update soon, but for now please kindly leave a review. Thank you so much.**


	24. I miss you too

Chapter 24: I miss you too

"Kiss kiss fall in love! Maybe you're my lo-"

I flipped my cell phone open and the ring tone stopped. I answered the call with my raspy and at the same time sleepy voice. "Hello? What the heck is wrong with you?! It's still early!" I complained practically screaming at the cell phone. "Alright! Alright! Hold your horses! I'm getting up! I'll be there as soon as possible." was the last thing I said before I ended the call.

I tossed my cell phone on the bed and started to sit up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. _'It's going to be another boring day' I thought._

I got ready for the day. I took a shower, got ready for training and in no time I slinged my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door. I walked downstairs, exiting my apartment complex. Right on cue, the limousine was there to pick me up.

I hopped on and slammed the door. "To the tracks, please." I instructed the driver. It has been nearly three weeks since I left Japan. I miss everyone already. You have no idea how much I cried when I was boarding that airplane to England.

In just a few days, it will already be the championships. It wouldn't matter anyway since I decided to stay here until I get enough training and courage to go back to Japan. I sighed and brought out the pocket video game Hikaru and Kaoru gave me. I started playing until I reached my destination.

* * *

"That was pathetic!" my coach screamed his lungs out at my face. "What's wrong with you Haninozuka?! What's bothering you? The competition is just days away and it's as if you're not in shape to participate in it!" 

I clenched my fists. "I-I-I'm sorry, coach. I need a 5 minute break."

"Fine, but when you return you have to be able to get 6 seconds in those laps!" he said.

"Y-yes." I answered and walked away as I unzipped the top of my racing suit leaving me to wear a white shirt and the racing pants. I sat down on the benches and started to cry. I just couldn't help it. The tears ran down my face by themselves.

"What's wrong with you, Akira?" Daniel, my racing coach's assistant asked.

"It's the first time I've seen you this way."

I looked at the good-looking man who had dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes and was about 25 years old in front of me. "It's nothing." I replied looking at the ground.

"You dirty little liar." He said.

I didn't respond.

"I never saw you cry, not even once. I know you're tough and no one could make you cry, not even coach." He said as he sat down beside me.

"Who cares." I replied arrogantly.

"What's it all about?" he asked.

I didn't respond to his questions. He then held the puppy pendant on the necklace around my neck. "A puppy--that is so you." He commented. "Who gave it to you?"

I clenched my fists being irritated at him. "Some stupid guy!" I answered as I flinched in anger.

"Stupid guy, huh?"

"Yup." I answered, still irritated at him.

"Did this guy do something to make you angry?"

I gritted my teeth and looked at him in rage. I immediately placed my hands on his neck and I started to strangle him. "Oh you bet he did!" I yelled as I shook Daniel by the neck back and forth. "That stupid guy, the only guy I've ever fallen for—for real is engaged to someone else!"

I continued to strangle him and I shook him back and forth. "My first love and my first heartbreak, I hate him! He's supposed to be a genius! If he's so smart who in the right mind would break a girl's heart?!" I finally let go of Daniel and balled my fists.

He slumped to the floor feeling his neck. "My, my you're still strong." He commented.

He sat back again on the bench and then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Wow. Akira's first love, huh?"

"Coach is right, I am pathetic." I said as I frowned. "That's it! After this day, I'm not going to cry again. Not for anyone, especially for some guy. Since I've realized my feelings for him, I've been weak unlike before."

"Maybe because it's the fact that you found out he's committed to somebody else." He said.

"He's stupid, that's all I can say." I replied. "I feel like I'm not like the Akira before. The Akira that doesn't let anybody make her cry or push her around, he comes into the picture and I feel like I've become weak. He makes me cry in just a snap."

He sighed.

"Although… I'm not really sure if I can really forget him."

"What did he say when you confessed your feelings?" he asked.

I bit my lip then replied. "Nothing because I didn't tell him."

Daniel smacked my head.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"You idiot, you're the one who's stupid. Why didn't you tell him?" he said.

"Why would I? What's the use if he's taken?"

"Even if that's the case, don't you realize that the reason you're crying is because you're hurting yourself more?" he began scolding me. "Not telling him your feelings and leaving signifies that you were the one who is stupid! If you really planned on leaving him and your feelings behind, you should've told him your feelings. That's the essence of walking away, you know."

I pouted at him.

"Haninozuka! 5 minutes is over!" Coach called.

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" I yelled back.

"Make your cell phone useful and tell him if you really want to move on." He said as he got the cell phone from my bag and handed it to me.

"Haninozuka!" coach called once more.

I stood up. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming!" I stubbornly yelled back. I got the cell phone from him and replied. "Daniel, the truth is I can't. A part of me wants to hold on but the other wants to let go. I'll probably tell him when I'm ready."

I walked back to my coach. He scolded me once more about discipline and promptness. I just took it in I couldn't do anything anyway, if I battled with him, things would just get worst.

* * *

"Moshi-mosh?" 

I bit my lip. I just know who that voice belongs to.

"Moshi-mosh?"

I didn't respond. I just felt my heart beating faster and faster.

"Aki-san?"

"H-how did you know?" I asked.

"Baka, you're the only one other than the Host club who knows the Host Club's private line."

"Oh! You're right…sorry I completely forgot, Kyoya." I replied being embarrassed at my stupidity.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping by now? If I'm not mistaken, it's pretty late in there." He said.

"Yeah it is, but I couldn't sleep so I decided to call. I haven't called in two days too, you know." I replied.

"What happened to you anyway?"

"Well, I've been really tired from training. My coach has been yelling at me non-stop because I've lost my focus and it's really just been stressful." I explained.

"You know you have to shape yourself up for the race already. Maybe it will help if you remember that Tamaki will be angry if you lose focus and lose."

"Yeah, maybe it will help." I replied. "Hey Kyoya,"

"Hai?" he answered.

I bit my lip again and sadly sighed silently. "I miss you."

He gave a slight chuckle. "I miss you too, Aki-san."

I smiled at what he said. Even though it was only one line it's probably the only thing that made me smile all week. Even though I felt that he didn't really mean it in the way I wanted it to mean, it made me happy.

"I have to go, Kyoya. I have to wake up really tomorrow so I need to have my sleep." I said.

"Hai, oyasumi." He replied.

"Tell the others that I'll call tomorrow. Goodnight." And I hung up.

I smiled and plopped on my bed. "I miss you too, Aki-san." I repeated to myself as I stared up the ceiling. "If only he really meant that." I thought out loud.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you to: akai-sora, don't ask it'll just confuse u, Kei-ten, Ritsikas, PandaYumi7, LadySoftball, LittleAngel22493 and bloody kyoko for reviewing the last chapter. The last chapter of the story is next so after this, it's the end. : ( **


	25. Far better than winning a championship

Chapter 25: Far better than winning a championship

I took a deep breath and nodded my head in assurance to myself. "I can do this." I said to myself. "After all of coach's yelling and the host club's continuing support, I just know can do this."

"Haninozuka! Come here!" Coach yelled.

"Yes!" I answered and scurried over to him and Daniel.

"This is it, in about an hour the race will start. If you really want to win, you will give it your all today. I know you can do this because I know you're tough and you've been with me for the past years. Go ahead and win this, Aki!" Coach said.

"Yes. Thanks a lot for everything, coach. I will give it my all and I can do this!" I replied as I balled my fists in determination.

"Alright, see you in an hour. Don't wander off now." He instructed.

"Yup, I won't."

He and Daniel left. I zipped the top of my suit and sighed. I got my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open. I stared at my wallpaper—the picture of me and the Host club just before I left. "I just wish that you guys could be here as well." I said to myself.

I felt sadness and anxiety at the same time. I really wished that they could be here later to witness my race. I'll have to face this alone I guess.

* * *

"Good morning and welcome to today's race! Today's race will certainly be exciting for whoever wins will qualify for the upcoming championships! So let me start by introducing our racers!" the guy over the PA system announced.

"Hey, nervous?" Daniel asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Tch, me? Nervous? I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, yeah I am." I admitted as I pouted.

He chuckled. "You can do this, Aki."

"There's always the possibility that I'm going to lose." I said.

He smacked my head.

"That hurts, moron!" I shouted.

"Idiot, never think that way." He replied, smiling at me. "Got that?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, sorry." I said.

"Now give me a high-five!"

"Yeah!" we both said with enthusiasm as we did a high- five.

"I guess I have to check up on my car, I'll see you later." I said and walked away going to my car to be used for the race. It was being tuned up and ready for the race.

After a few minutes, it was ready. I stared at it for a few seconds. I could feel my heart beat faster as the feeling of nervousness came over me.

"Go for it, Haninozuka!" I heard coach say.

I turned to him behind me. He handed me my helmet. "Thanks coach." I said and took it from him.

"It's going to start." He said.

"Mm," I nodded. "Coach, will you get mad at me if ever I don't win?"

"No," he replied. "Because I know that you gave it your best shot. Akira Haninozuka gives it her best all the time." He added as he gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Racers get ready!" the PA system announced.

"That's me, see you at the finish!" I said and went over to my car. I wore my helmet and got in the car. "This is it." I said to myself.

"Racers, start your engines! We all know the rules, count of 5 and a signal of Go! And then start moving. Good luck and let the race begin!"

The engines started to burn the gasoline in them. The tension grew among us as all racers were in their own cars. The sound of the motor sounded as loud my own heartbeat that was pumping louder and louder as I looked at the electronic board in front of us.

"Racers, start in 5…4…" the guy over the PA started to count.

"3…2…" I counted along seeing the electronic board flash the numbers on screen. "1 and…"

The countdown and PA system stopped. We remained in our cars for about 2 minutes before it occurred to us that something was going on.

I looked to my sides. The other racers got up and took off their helmets. They started complaining.

"Hey, what is this?"

"What's going on?" I could hear them complain.

I got out of my car and took off my helmet as well.

"Oh man!" I heard one racer say.

One man from the administration office came down and announced using a megaphone "Ladies and Gentlemen, there seemed to be a little glitch in our system. The electronic board and PA system seems to be malfunctioning and stuck at the moment."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"We are terribly sorry for this inconvenience. We will try to fix this in a span of 15 minutes. In the meantime, racers please take a break for a while. We will call your attention as soon as we get things back to order."

"Crap." I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the standby benches.

I got a bottle of water from my bag and started drinking. "Damn it, what's with this delay anyway? It's making me more nervous." I complained to no one as I returned the bottle of water in my bag.

"I'm sorry for that." A male voice said.

I turned to that person. I blinked for a few times and rubbed my eyes. "K-kyoya?" I said in surprise.

"Surprised?" he asked almost teasingly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, still not believing he was actually in front of me.

He walked closer to me. "I forgot to wish you good luck." He replied.

"That's it?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You came all the way here just to wish me good luck just because you forgot?"

"No." he answered.

"Huh?" I uttered in confusion.

"I also forgot to say I love you."

I stared back at his black orbs that were staring back into mine. "Wh-what?" I uttered almost in whisper.

He suddenly pulled my face to his as our lips met. My eyes widened at this action. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I don't understand, Kyoya." I said. "Aren't you bethrothed to Haruhi?"

"Not anymore." he replied. "The only thing mutual about me and Haruhi is that we both don't want to get married with each other. Besides, I know Tamaki is in love with her."

"So your father got mad?"

"Of course he did." He replied. "But I told him that the girl I want is a top racer and from the Haninozuka family so upon seeing your achievements and your prestigious family name, he approved."

"So just because of my achievements and family name? I think you're rather using me that way." I said.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm not using you. How can I when I've fallen in love with you?" he said and pulled my face gently as he pressed his lips with mine.

"Haninozuka!" I heard coach call. Kyoya and I pulled apart and looked at him.

"You can kiss your boyfriend later. We have a meeting right now." He said and walked away.

"B-Boyfriend?" I questioned as I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks.

Kyoya gave a rare chuckle. I looked at him. "What makes you think I feel the same way about you?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow.

He looked at me surprisingly as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.

I laughed. "I'm kidding! I-love-you." I said and smiled.

He gave a sign of relief and smiled at me.

"Wait a minute! When you said sorry just now, do you mean that you have something to do with the glitch they were saying in the system?" I asked.

"I might have…" he replied with a teasing tone in his voice.

I smiled at him and giggled. "Good job."

* * *

"My name is Haninozuka Akira. I was here last semester but I had to leave for a competition."

"Hey, aren't you the one who came in second at the Formula one eliminations?" one student asked me.

"Mm," I nodded. "That was me."

"You qualified for the championships right?" another asked.

"Yep, I did." I replied. "But I didn't win the championships itself."

"That's a bummer." A boy said.

"Not really." I replied with a smile.

So that's what happened. I came in second in the eliminations but got beat at the championships. It's all good anyway, after those races; I decided to go back to Japan. I recall saying before that I wouldn't return if lost right? But of course that changed since Kyoya and I got together.

I decided to return to Ouran first and finish my studies here. My father bought a lot near our mansion and converted it into a circuit. He also got me a trainer here in Japan so I wouldn't have to go to England every now and then. I don't join competitions anymore since I'd like to concentrate more on my studies; I just train to keep my skills up. Oh, and by the way, the circuit isn't just for my personal use, we made it a business as well.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to watch you race, Aki." Haruhi apologized. "I don't have a passport."

"It's alright." I replied.

"It's a shame Haruhi missed it." Said the twins as they patted her at the back.

"Rich bastards…" I heard Haruhi mutter.

Oh in case you want to know, Haruhi was the only one who wasn't able to go to England and watch the race since she doesn't have a passport. It's a shame that slow Tamaki didn't get her one. He's so slow, if he doesn't make a move, someone might take Haruhi away from him. Guess I'll have to help him make a move.

"The school already knows you're a girl, still no chance of wearing the yellow uniform?" Tamaki asked holding up the girl's uniform.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh. No way. It doesn't mean I've kissed a boy means I would love to wear that."

"Oh come on!" the twins said as they kept pulling my arm back and forth as if we were playing tug of war. "Wear the dress already!"

"Let go of me, idiots!" I shouted.

"No way!" They said teasingly.

"Hey Aki, could you help me carry these boxes outside?" Kyoya asked as he came out from the back of the room carrying two medium sized boxes.

"Sure." I replied and got one box from what he was holding.

We went out the room. Upon closing the door, he placed his box on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He then placed one hand on my cheek and he leaned closer to capture his lips with mine.

"Oh, so you two just wanted a moment together huh?" the twins teased as they were all watching from the side of the open door.

"Hey, close that door!" I ordered as I dropped the box on the floor.

"It's the first time we've seen you kiss for real as a couple!" Hunny said.

I turned a little red and burrowed my face on Kyoya's shoulder. "Damnations, this is embarrassing." I said.

"Today is our lucky day since I just happen to have captured that moment in my cell phone." said Kaoru.

"Oh yes, camera phones are wonderful." Hikaru agreed as he looked at the photo in the cellphone.

"What? You got a picture of us kissing?!" I exclaimed as my cheeks continued to turn red.

"Yep." They replied.

"Delete that!" I ordered as I ran towards them.

A cat and mouse chase went on. The twins and I ran around the room, I jumped on them from behind and I snatched the phone from Kaoru's hand.

"Hey don't delete that!" he commanded.

I looked at the photo and smiled. I stood up, handed it back to him and simply walked back to Kyoya.

"Hey, I thought you were going to delete it?" said Hikaru.

I turned to them and said "Nah, it looks cute anyway."

"Hey Kyoya! Let's go out to eat, I'm hungry!" I said as I was walking back to him.

"Don't you have training today?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Well, yeah but…" I began to give a pleading look

"Fine then." he said with a smile.

"We'll come too!" the twins insisted.

"Alright! Anyone else?" I asked.

"Haruhi and I will come as well!" said Tamaki as he held Haruhi's hand. Finally, he made a move.

"Us too! Come on, Takashi!" my brother declared.

"Un." Mori grunted in reply.

We walked away from the third music room teasing each other as Kyoya and I walked together with our hands entwined with each other.

Trust me; this is far better than winning a championship.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I would like to thank all those who supported my first ouran fan fic! I never could have made it without you guys and I never expected this much reviews too! All the reviewers in the review page! Thank you so much! Sadly, the story is over and although I hate ending this story, everything has an end. Uhm… I'm sorry to say I won't be making part two but I do have another story that you could maybe read as well. It's a KyoyaxOC fic too. It's entitled "Life with Mr. Data Detail" and I do hope you check it out. Please do check it out and leave comments. :) Once again, thank you for the support. :)**


End file.
